Blue Sky
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Ele se redimiu de seus pecados e um posto q outrora usurpara é seu novamente: O de Grande Mestre. Sua alma e seu coração ñ estão mais corrompidos, mas seu coração sangra quando a vê. Ñ é digno de almejá-la p si, mas seu coração clama por ela.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Aqui esta Jéssy (__**Dama 9**__), o seu pedido... Saga e Marin! Sinceramente espero que todos os fãs, tanto do Saga, quanto da Marin gostem, apesar desse ser 'um casal incomum' digamos assim._

_Ah, e considere essa fic um presente de aniversário atrasado viu Dona Jéssy... rsrs_

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo I: Culpa**

Sabia que já havia visto aqueles olhos antes... Aquele azul cristalino era puro como um céu claro de verão e... _Tão diferentes dos seus... _

Os olhos azuis da amazona transmitiam o reflexo de sua alma, de uma alma justa, nobre e que sempre havia lutado pelo bem e por ideais muito acima de um reles e vil desejo por poder. Não era digno de nem ao menos fitá-la, muito menos como o estava fazendo agora. Entretanto, sua alma deturpada e ferida ansiava poder enxergar todos os seus segredos, escondidos bem lá no fundo de seus olhos. Seus medos, suas fraquezas, todos os seus temores e incertezas. Ela não precisava de proteção, muito menos de si, mas... _Então porque aquele desejo de tê-la presa entre os braços não lhe saía da cabeça?_

Queria protegê-la, queria tê-la única e exclusivamente para si. Não queria olhos cobiçosos que não fossem os seus sobre ela. Não queria vê-la ser desejada por qualquer outro homem...

Sim, a desejava, a desejava perdidamente, como um homem deseja uma mulher e aquele sentimento o torturava dia após dia. Seus olhos azuis e escuros como a noite a perscrutavam como se fossem os de um lince negro. Era uma fera das sombras que no manto da noite se escondia para encurralar sua 'presa', mas sem nunca ter a coragem de um ataque direto.

-Terminei Saga! Acho que por hoje acabamos com a papelada referente a...; Marin ponderou com um olhar preocupado. –Se sente bem?

Estavam ali, os dois, a mais de quatro horas trabalhando em cima de toda uma papelada burocrática do Santuário, sempre em silencio. Saga havia se acostumado tanto com o silencio e com a sua silenciosa observação que só despertou desse transe quando a amazona o chamou pela terceira vez consecutiva.

-Saga?

-Me desculpe Marin; Saga se voltou para a amazona sentada ao seu lado do outro lado da mesa. –Estava distraído, cansado... Acho que trabalhamos de mais por hoje; ele completou fitando a imensa pilha de papéis em cima da mesa.

-É, um pouco e confesso que; Marin ponderou enquanto juntava mais três folhas e as punha junto a pilha. Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios. –Aiolos tem feito muita falta desde que partiu...

Ao fim de suas palavras, Saga se viu mais uma vez perdido em seus devaneios. _Aiolos... _Era pra ele estar ali, ocupando o lugar de Grande Mestre, o seu lugar, um lugar que havia usurpado no passado e que agora por um rompante inexplicável do destino lhe pertencia mais uma vez. Pertencia ao único homem que jamais deveria ter subido a tal posto.

Graças ao nobre e puro coração de Athena haviam voltado à vida, após sangrentas e incessantes batalhas. Havia sido 'absolvido' de seus pecados e tido a chance de recomeçar, mas estar ali, mais uma vez num posto em que no passado apenas causou dor e sofrimento devido a sua insanidade? Bem, aquilo mais parecia ser um castigo dos deuses do que de fato uma rendição.

-É, Aiolos faz muita falta; ele murmurou por fim. –Sabe se ele pretende voltar logo da viagem que fez até o Japão junto de Athena?

-Acredito que não, Aiolia me disse que...

O coração de Saga falhou uma batida. _Aiolia... _Ele e a amazona eram _muito..._ próximos. Lhe torturava imaginar _o quanto_ próximos. Não era cego, tão pouco tolo, já havia ouvido diversos comentários a respeito da relação de amizade e respeito entre a amazona e o Cavaleiro de Leão, mas isso se estendia à outros menos dignos e que preferia não dar ouvidos. Era quase como se sangrasse, quando ouvia algum comentário maldoso com relação a isso, fosse entre as servas ou entre a própria elite dourada. Milo de Escorpião, por exemplo, jamais perdia a oportunidade de fazer alguma piadinha a respeito só pra ver o amigo rugir.

Alheia as suas divagações, Marin continuou a falar.

-Aiolia me disse que Athena pediu que Aiolos ficasse por lá por mais um tempo, que precisa de alguém competente para ajudá-la com a fundação e que como você e eu estamos tomando conta dos problemas burocráticos do Santuário, ele não precisa se preocupar em voltar logo. E acho que isso foi um elogio não? –Marin sorriu divertida.

-É acho que sim; Saga sorriu.

Antes da partida de Aiolos para o Japão era ele quem o ajudava com tudo referente a problemas burocráticos ou não no Santuário, mas agora que havia partido Marin ficara a encargo de fazer tal coisa. Na verdade Marin se oferecera, quando vira que o Sagitariano temia deixar todo o trabalho nas mãos de Saga. Achava trabalho demais para que eles dois resolvessem juntos, então como ficaria a situação se Saga tivesse que cuidar de tudo sozinho?

É, ser o Grande Mestre não era fácil e por isso mesmo decidiu que o cargo oficial ficaria com Saga e não com ele. Saga se surpreendera e na verdade a muito custo aceitou tal 'troca'. Quando haviam voltado a vida imaginou que aquele lugar seria dado àquele de quem era direito, mas Aiolos se recusara e pedira para que assumisse mais uma vez a posição de Grande Mestre. Dessa vez assumira algo sem ter que passar por cima de ninguém, sem ceder a planos malignos de sua alma corrompida, mas ainda sim, sentia-se sujo e indigno de tal posto. Se Aiolos não queria aquele posto, então porque Mu não se tornara o Grande Mestre?

Infelizmente mestre Shion e Dohko não estavam mais entre eles, então o mais correto seria um dos dois, Aiolos ou Mu subir ao poder. Eram cavaleiros dignos, honrados e serviram a Athena até o seu ultimo suspiro, mas não. Incumbiram a si tal tarefa. Será que queriam castigá-lo? Talvez, mas quando sentira a aprovação de tal coisa nos olhos de Shaka e dos outros, percebera que não era bem assim. Havia sido absolvido, o que faltava agora era se perdoar, perdoar a si mesmo e era isso o que não conseguia fazer, nem mesmo com o passar dos anos.

-Saga? –Marin indagou novamente e então tocou em seu braço com sutileza. –Está mesmo tudo bem com você?

Saga assentiu com um menear de cabeça. A amazona era uma mulher forte, treinara duro como qualquer cavaleiro e ainda sim tinha a mão suave como a uma pétala de rosa recém colhida. Seu toque o perturbava, seu cheiro... _Como gostava do perfume dela._

Ele afastou o braço, fugindo daquele toque que o fazia ansiar, de seus quase pungentes pensamentos e desejos. Todos eles impossíveis. Ela jamais seria dele, não da forma que desejava.

-Eu acho que...; ele ponderou sem se voltar para a amazona. Fitava o brilho lustroso da mesa. –Acho que eu não deveria estar aqui. Aiolos deveria estar aqui. Mu deveria estar aqui, qualquer um dos demais, menos eu; Saga finalmente se voltou para a ruiva que fitou-o surpresa.

-Saga; Marin ponderou. –Se está aqui é porque é digno de estar nesse posto. Mu poderia ter assumido o cargo sim, aliás, qualquer um dos demais, mas não o fizeram e sabe por quê? Porque não há alguém no mundo que nunca tenha errado e principalmente, porque assumir um erro, arrepender-se, é o que realmente importa no fim de tudo. Então, não se veja apenas como o vilão dessa história. Todos cometem erros, eu cometo erros. Errar é parte de ser humano Saga. E você não é um deus! Até mesmo eles eram e você sabe disso...

-Eu faço com que me vejam assim? –ele indagou.

-Às vezes sim; Marin respondeu com sinceridade. –Às vezes você se torna intocável. Como agora em que passamos horas trabalhando juntos e você sequer me dirigiu a palavra.

-Me desculpa; Saga se voltou para os olhos claros da amazona e então tocou sutilmente em sua mão que repousava sobre a mesa.

Ela era mesmo única, ele pensou. E pela graça dos deuses Athena havia finalmente abolido aquele dogma ridículo do uso de mascaras, caso contrário jamais poderia estar vendo aqueles olhos azuis assim tão de perto. Marin era linda e era um sacrilégio ter que esconder tão rara beleza por debaixo daquele metal frio.

-Saga...

Marin o chamou e só então o geminiano percebeu o que fazia. Seu polegar e dedo indicador estavam a massagear sutilmente a mão da amazona por alguns minutos. Viu-a corar levemente e afastar-se, porem nada mais disse.

-Pode ir Marin, continuamos amanhã; ele disse e a amazona se levantou.

-Até amanhã Saga; ela disse polidamente então se retirou sem tempo de ouvir o fraco murmúrio do cavaleiro.

-Até amanhã...

* * *

Seu corpo estava tenso, mas aos poucos relaxava sob aquela água cálida, morna. Sempre fora comum passar horas e horas ali, sozinho, tendo como companhia apenas os seus pensamentos. Era ali que muitas vezes traçara planos maquiavélicos, tentativas felizmente frustradas de dominar o mundo. _Quanta presunção... _

Seus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso, mas ele era triste, quase que melancólico. Seus braços jaziam abertos e se recostavam contra a orla da piscina, que ficava no centro da casa de banho. Os cabelos royal e úmidos deslizavam displicentes pelo seu peito forte e nu.

"_... Você não é um Deus Saga!"._

A voz da amazona parecia retumbar em sua mente.

"_... Todos cometem erros..."._

Sim, todos cometiam erros, mas não como os dele. O cavaleiro suspirou e então recostou a cabeça contra a orla da piscina. Seus olhos azuis puseram-se a fitar o teto. Ali, naquele lugar, era pra onde se refugiava todas as noites e mais uma vez, como há anos atrás, se aprisionava junto a seus devaneios, mesmo que agora eles fossem diferentes. Eram carregados de culpa, culpa pelo que havia sido no passado, por seus atos desmedidos e egoístas que só causaram morte e destruição e também culpa, por aquele sentimento novo, aquela necessidade pungente e inatingível que se abatia sobre si todas as vezes em que via a amazona.

_Mal havia acabado de se redimir de uma centena de pecados e já desejava pecar mais uma vez?_

Sim. A resposta era direta. Não tinha o que pensar quanto a isso, mas o seu inconsciente, sua parte racional, lhe dizia que não podia cometer mais esse sacrilégio.

_-Chega!_

Saga se levantou e abandonou a sala de banho. Pegou uma toalha sobre o aparador próximo a porta, a qual atou a cintura, e rumou em direção aos seus aposentos. Sob o chão um rastro úmido se espalhava, mas ele sequer percebia. Sua mente jazia longe, muito longe dali. Quem sabe... _No vilarejo das amazonas?_ O que ela estaria fazendo agora? Será que estava com Aiolia? Se que... que... Que Aiolia podia ter o que ele jamais poderia? Podia estar nesse momento com ela entre os braços e sentindo o seu perfume?

-Droga! –ele praguejou. Se continuasse a ter aqueles pensamentos iria acabar odiando um amigo, sem ao menos ter um motivo 'real' pra isso.

Estava enlouquecendo mais uma vez, mas dessa vez era diferente. Estava enlouquecendo de desejo, de paixão de... _Amor? _Suas divagações, porem, foram deixadas de lado diante da cena que presenciou em seu quarto.

O quarto era enorme, luxuoso: o quarto do Grande Mestre. Tinha cortinas pesadas por todo lado, tapeçarias magnificamente desenhadas e móveis sóbrios e caros. Tudo ali era rico e belo, mas sobre a cama, uma enorme cama de casal jazia a mais bela imagem daquele quarto. Uma mulher, uma mulher completamente nua jazia deitada em sua cama numa pose sensual, como se fosse uma das obras de Bernini. Sua pele era branca e macia como seda, uma estátua de mármore que havia ganhado vida. Seus cabelos uma cascata ondulada cor de fogo e seus olhos... _Seus olhos azuis, azuis como o céu..._

_-Marin?_

Sua voz saiu rouca, um murmúrio praticamente inaudível a ouvidos humanos. A mulher sorriu, um sorriso travesso, como o de uma menina, mas cheio de promessas. Ela se levantou graciosamente e sem qualquer pudor se aproximou do homem que até então a fitava extasiado. Suas mãos pequenas tocaram o peito úmido e despido de Saga e então deslizaram provocantes pelo seu abdômen até a toalha, parcamente presa a sua cintura. Ouviu-o gemer e sorriu juntando seus lábios ao que estava fazendo: _provocando o homem que era objeto de desejo de pelo menos nove a cada dez mulheres naquele lugar... _

Saga sentiu-a deslizar a língua sobre sua pele, tão provocante, tão irresistível. Sem mais demoras puxou-a para si e entrelaçou os dedos entre seus cabelos. Puxou-a pela nuca, fitou-a nos olhos, diretamente, sua boca entreaberta.

Sentindo uma onda insana de desejo o invadir, ele finalmente tomou-lhe os lábios e ela gemeu diante do clamor daquele beijo. Ele quase a machucava tamanha sede em saciar o seu desejo de por fim provar de sua boca. Sua língua buscava a dela, brincava, provocava e os gemidos dela ao sentir suas mãos grandes a apertarem contra o seu corpo só o deixavam ainda mais excitado.

Tinha que possuí-la e agora. Pegou-a nos braços e levou-a a até a cama. Tão logo seu corpo pesado comprimia o dela, enquanto a sentia roçar as penas provocantemente em seu corpo. Suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas delicadas, pelos seios firmes que arfavam sob o seu corpo. Saga desprendeu-se momentaneamente de seus lábios para então deslizar até sua orelha pequena, a qual mordiscou antes de sussurrar:

_-Marin..._

_-Pode me ter quantas vezes quiser, mas... Por favor, me chame pelo meu próprio nome..._

Saga repentinamente estancou, parou o que fazia pra fitar o rosto rosado da mulher. _Ela não era Marin..._

Ela era linda, tinha cabelos cor de fogo como a amazona, mas os seus olhos não eram azuis. Eram verdes e o seu rosto de menina era coberto de minúsculas sardas. Definitivamente, ela não era Marin.

Saga afastou-se com tamanha pressa que a mulher se assustou. Numa hora estava pronto para possuí-la, sem ao menos lhe perguntar seu nome e agora a descartava? Como se tivesse descoberto estar com um demônio disforme na cama?

-Eu me chamo Sarah, mas se quiser continuar a me chamar pelo nome daquela mulher... Bem, eu não me importo, contanto que não pare...

-Saia; Saga pediu sem se voltar para a mulher quando a sentiu se aproximar e se debruçar sobre seu corpo, seus seios rijos roçando suas costas. Agora seus atributos não mais lhe atraiam. –Saia daqui, agora...

-Como? –a mulher se sentou sobre as próprias pernas e passou a fitar o cavaleiro sentado sobre a cama e fitando o chão. –Como assim saia e...

_-Agora!_ –Saga ordenou se voltando pra mulher que se encolheu diante de seu grito de fúria.

-Idiota! –ela resmungou se afastando e pegando suas roupas num canto qualquer para então sumir da vista do cavaleiro.

Saga permaneceu por longos minutos refletindo o acontecido e chegou a uma conclusão: _Estava realmente enlouquecendo... _

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A:** E ai gente curtiram esse primeiro cap.? Mereço um review? Sim? Digam que sim, please? Ah e se sim, não se façam de rogados e comentem! Adoro coments! rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo II: Absolvição **

-Poxa vida Marin, como você está distraída hoje, hein? –disse Shina após derrubar a amiga na arena pela segunda vez naquela manhã de treinos.

Era engraçado... Haviam sido uma espécie de 'rivais' no passado por conta do discípulo de quem ficaria com a armadura de bronze de Pégaso e agora, bem, agora se davam bem melhor que no passado, sem dúvida alguma. Marin era um boa mestra, uma boa amazona e uma boa amiga também. Havia aprendido a apreciar a sua companhia e não só durante a rotina de treinos. Treinar com ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito melhor do que treinar com o _idiota de Escorpião, _por exemplo, que parecia tentar _lhe_ _passar a mão_ em vez de se defender ou atacar.

_**Nota mental:**__ Homens são mesmo todos uns idiotas..._

A amazona suspirou cansada. Lutar com _determinados_ Cavaleiros de Ouro na arena só se fosse pra pisar neles. Pegar leve? _Nem pensar!_ Shura que viesse com aquela tática idiota de Milo pra ver. Levaria uma surra tão boa quanto ao que o inseto havia levado. Havia combinado de treinarem mais tarde na praia do Cabo, mas com ele... Bem, com ele era diferente.

-Desculpe-me Shina, eu estou distraída hoje e; a ruiva não terminou de falar. Um sorriso maroto crispou os lábios da amazona de cobra. –O que foi? –indagou Marin sem entender o motivo daquele sorriso.

-Será que a causa da sua distração tem alguma ligação com aquele... _Grego bronzeado e sarado, com seus lindos olhos verdes que... Não para de olhar pra você?_

Shina apontou para a arquibancada e Marin acompanhou seu olhar. Lá ela viu Aiolia, Kamus e Afrodite. Aiolia acenou para si quando olhou e ela acenou de volta, gesto também repetido pelos demais, mas... O sorriso maroto de Shina se alargou como se o Cavaleiro de Leão houvesse feito uma declaração de amor e gritado-a aos quatro ventos naquela manhã.

-Então quer dizer que eu estou certa?

-Shina; Marin respondeu pausadamente diante da sobrancelha arqueada da outra. –Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te repetir que Aiolia e eu somos _**somente**_ amigos? –a ruiva fez questão de frisar.

-Sei, acredito; Shina cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e sorriu.

-É sério Shina! Eu não dormi direito a noite passada...

-Não vai me dizer que o Saga te prendeu a noite toda dentro daquela biblioteca claustrofóbica? –indagou Shina com ares de indignação diante de tal informação. Havia dado graça aos deuses por ter escapado de tal tarefa maçante.

-Fiquei lá a tarde toda; respondeu Marin. –Mas a causa de não conseguir dormir não foi o excesso de trabalho e sim o próprio Saga; a ruiva completou, mas no mesmo instante se arrependeu diante do largo sorriso da amiga. –O que foi agora Shina?

-Saga hein? Quem diria, só não deixa o Leo saber disso; Shina zombou diante dos olhos serrados da amazona.

-Shina por Zeus! Depois dizem que o Milo é quem é o pervertido daqui; Marin balançou a cabeça e Shina sorriu ainda mais. –Sabe, acho que seus _'românticos passeios noturnos'_ com o Shura, pela praia do Cabo têm influenciado o seu comportamento...

_Era a hora do arrevanche! _

-Engraçadinha; Shina serrou os olhos pra ruiva que agora sorria. –Não vejo nada de romântico nele voltar pra casa todo cheio de hematomas; ela completou como se não desse importância ao comentário.

-Nossa! Não sabia que o lance de vocês era tão... _Selvagem_; Marin zombou. Agora era a sua vez de fazer piadinhas. Também tinha esse direito, principalmente agora que viviam uma época de paz. Tinham tempo pra isso, pelo menos até outro deus psicótico tentar destruir o planeta.

-Hahaha! Estou morrendo de rir. Que bela comediante você é Marin, já percebeu? –Shina revirou os olhos antes de continuar. –Mas é sério, que história é essa do Saga não lhe deixar dormir?

-Ele ainda se sente culpado Shina; murmurou a amazona e a outra se surpreendeu. –Culpado pelo passado, pelo que ele foi e por tudo que fez; completou a ruiva.

-Bem, imagino que não deva ser nada fácil pra ele Marin; respondeu Shina e não restava nem um fragmento de sorriso em seus lábios agora. Estava tão séria quanto à amiga. –Por pecados menores que os dele eu me atormentei por anos de minha vida; ela completou.

-Eu sei Shina, mas o que o Saga tem que entender é que todos nós erramos. Não é como se ele fosse a pior pessoa do mundo, entende? Às vezes é como se ele quisesse se punir. Ele parece ocultar o homem brilhante que é, por que não se acha digno de usar desse talento para o bem, agora que se redimiu de seu passado.

-Acho que ele pensa estar sendo julgado o tempo todo; murmurou Shina. –Subir ao posto de Grande Mestre depois de tudo o que aconteceu no passado deve ter mexido muito com ele.

-Sim, mas quer prova maior da nossa amizade e crença nele do que isso? Aiolos e Mu abdicaram desse posto porque o consideraram digno de tal cargo e os demais aprovaram inclusive Athena.

-É tem razão; Shina murmurou pensativa para então explodir num rompante. _–O Saga é mesmo um idiota!_ Mas sabe, não há nada que possamos fazer com relação a isso, porque antes de perdoar e de ser perdoado o Saga tinha que ter aprendido _'a se perdoar';_ ela completou tocando o ombro da amiga.

-Espero que ele realmente consiga fazer isso um dia; murmurou uma cabisbaixa e preocupada Marin.

-Ele vai sim, pode ter certeza. Se eu consegui superar a vergonha de ter feito um papel ridículo e perseguir o seu discípulo idiota por anos, bem... O Saga consegue superar o problema com o seu passado obscuro também. Vai ser fichinha, garanto! –Shina sorriu divertida arrancando um meio sorriso da ruiva. –Agora, vamos voltar aos treinos...

* * *

Seus olhos fitavam um ponto distante pela janela. Escondia-se por detrás da cortina e dali observava o Coliseu, uma mancha indistinta e escura longe dali. Há quanto tempo não descia pra treinar? Nem ao menos saberia dizer. Desde que se tornara oficialmente o Grande Mestre, acabara se afastando de tudo, se fechara dentro daquele templo e do trabalho que teria ali. Mas aí _ela..._ _apareceu..._

Droga! Ainda não conseguia acreditar no acontecido a noite passada. Sarah, aquela mulher em seu quarto, só agora se recordava bem dela... Ela era nova ali, uma serva, uma moça que haviam contratado há pouco tempo. Ela sempre lhe direcionava olhares estranhos, cobiçosos, mas já pudera vê-la fazer o mesmo a Kamus, e outros dos amigos em determinadas situações também.

_Como é que podia tê-la confundindo com Marin?_

Mais uma vez se sentia sujo. Odioso. Que sentimento era aquele afinal? Como podia desejar tanto uma mulher a ponto de vê-la em outra pessoa?

Realmente não era digno de tê-la...

Nesse instante a porta se abriu ruidosamente. Nenhuma batida, nenhum aviso. Das duas umas: ou era o folgado do Escorpião com aquela tremenda cara de pau ou o seu querido e adorado irmão. Acertou na segunda hipótese.

_-Olá querido irmãozinho! Como vai?_ –Kanon sorriu jocoso, sua marca registrada.

-Bem melhor antes de ter que ver essa sua cara, acredite; respondeu Saga. O outro sorriu e se aproximou sentando-se num sofá perto da janela em que estava. –O que quer Kanon?

-Nossa! Mas que humor hein? –Kanon zombou fazendo-se de ofendido. –Eu venho aqui nas melhores das intenções e...

-Fala logo! –Saga o cortou. Ele e Kanon terem algo em comum? Era raro, e quando vinha com aquela de _irmãzinho querido_ ou queria induzi-lo ao seu pior lado ou queria dinheiro emprestado.

Não estava a fim de uma coisa ou de outra. Jamais voltaria a ceder ao seu lado obscuro e maligno e tão pouco tinha cara de otário pra fazer empréstimo a alguém que jamais devolveria o dinheiro emprestado. Já havia superado essa fase há muito tempo. Não era mais 'ingênuo'.

-Saiba que fez um trabalho mal feito à noite passada...

-O que? –Saga indagou sem entender.

-A pobre da serva, a Sarah; Kanon sorriu maroto diante do olhar chocado do irmão. –Saiba que tive trabalho para consolá-la a noite passada... _A noite toda..._

Saga revirou os olhos levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

-É sério Saga, porque destratou a moça daquele jeito? Vim ontem à noite até aqui pra falar com você e me deparei com a pobre em prantos pelo corredor. Saga, Saga... Que decepção! Será que conviver muito com o Afrodite tem afetado sua opção sexual também? Em outros tempos, _naqueles tempos_, você jamais dispensaria uma mulher bonita como aquela...

_-Aqueles tempos;_ Saga murmurou pensativo antes de se voltar para o irmão. –Aquilo é tudo o que quero esquecer! Mas, já que você faz questão de recordar, devia ter se recordado também que como naqueles tempos você continua sendo a segunda opção; o geminiano sorriu maldoso vendo os olhos do outro cintilarem de raiva.

-Pelo menos eu ainda tenho sangue nas veias e ainda sou capaz de satisfazer uma mulher; revidou Kanon enquanto se levantava do sofá e o irmão vinha pra cima de si.

Saga o segurou pelo pescoço e o outro riu. Estava se divertindo... _Como antigamente._ Kanon segurou as mãos do irmão presas em seu colarinho e o empurrou para se soltar.

-É vejo que ainda tem sangue nas veias, mas; ele ponderou e seu sorriso de sarcasmo ainda mantinha-se presente, tão largo quanto a principio. –É sério, tenho andado preocupado com você, meu irmão.

-Jura? –Saga arqueou a sobrancelha no mesmo tom se sarcasmo. –Tanto que se preocupa até com quem eu ponho na minha cama ou não? Me poupe Kanon!

-Você não é um deus Saga! –o outro respondeu sério.

_De novo aquela frase... _

-Também lhe é permitido errar, não se esqueça disso; continuou Kanon se aproximando do irmão que havia voltado até à janela.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Saga se voltou para o irmão.

-Que se quisesse ter dormido com aquela serva ontem e hoje sequer quisesse olhar na cara dela, você podia ter feito; ele respondeu.

-E suponho que isso seja o que você fez? –Saga revidou num meio sorriso. –Bancou o canalha sem escrúpulos como sempre?

Kanon sorriu.

-Ao contrário, levei o café da manhã pra ela na cama, fizemos amor de novo e combinamos de nos encontrar na próxima quinta. Vou levá-la pra jantar naquele restaurante no centro. E sabe por que eu fiz isso? Porque eu gostei dela, gostei de fazer amor com ela e achei que podia conhecê-la melhor.

-É mesmo? Bem, aí quem sabe você descubra que ela já quis fazer o mesmo com cada um dos doze Cavaleiros de Ouro; Saga rebateu irônico.

-E se sim? –Kanon deu de ombros. –Eu também já quis ter uma noite de sexo selvagem com a Shina e nem por isso eu tive; o geminiano sorriu. –Isso se chama fantasia Saga. Enfim, toda essa conversa, está me levando pra longe da minha idéia inicial e...

-E qual era essa brilhante idéia? Por acaso pretende me dar aulas de como conquistar belas servas, ou quem sabe bancar o psicólogo e dar orientação sexual ao seu _querido _irmão desvirtuado? Por Zeus Kanon! Arrume outra pessoa pra atazanar pelo menos de vez em quando e me esquece!

Kanon riu alto e desdenhosamente deixando o irmão ainda mais fulo da vida, mas então se calou e ficou impressionantemente sério.

-Lembre-se Saga, você está vivo... Lembre-se disso!

-O que quer dizer com...

-A única coisa que eu tenho a lhe dizer é que deveria ser mais grato a essa nova chance que Athena lhe deu e aproveitar melhor a sua nova vida. E isso inclui ter uma vida social também caso não saiba.

Saga apenas franziu o cenho sem entender. O que era aquilo afinal? Porem o irmão continuou como se lesse seus pensamentos após alguns instantes de silencio.

_-Você é um homem Saga... _Você sangra, você chora, você ri, você erra e você deseja. Não pense que por conta dos seus pecados passados você tenha que se punir por toda a eternidade e ser o seu próprio algoz. Cabe aos deuses fazerem tal coisa. Aliás, acho que já pagamos por muitos dos nossos pecados apenas por termos escolhido o destino incerto de cavaleiros. E mais, se depois de tudo, Athena ainda nos achou dignos de usufruir de sua bondade e poder divino nos dando uma nova vida, isso quer dizer não há mais pecado pelo qual nos culparmos. Está livre Saga, livre da culpa...

Saga não soube o que dizer, apenas acompanhou a figura indecifrável do irmão lhe dar as costas e caminhar até a porta do salão. Sim, Kanon lhe era alguém indecifrável naquele momento, chegara até ali com uma conversa enfadonha e cheia de sarcasmo e ela terminava daquele jeito?

-Viva a sua vida Saga e pare de se culpar pelo que sente...

Essas foram as ultimas palavras do gêmeo que se foi sem se voltar para trás e fechando a porta ruidosamente.

_Era como se ele soubesse... Soubesse sobre... Ela? Sobre Marin?_

Sarah teria lhe dito alguma coisa? Não sabia, só sabia que se sentia estranho após ter ouvido as ultimas palavras do irmão. Sentia o peito apertado. Estava... _sufocado_. Olhou pra tudo ao seu redor... O grande salão do mestre, o trono, tapetes, cortinas... Janelas fechadas. Estava preso, mas sabia onde se encontrava a chave de sua cela. Estava guardada dentro do peito de onde não poderia tirar. Não queria. Ou será que queria? Ou melhor, podia?

_Aquelas vestes... seda que se arrastava pelo chão._

_Não era um deus!_

Suas mãos prenderam-se fortemente sobre seu peito. Rasgou o tecido da túnica azul marinho, bordada com fios de ouro. Tudo o que restara agora, era o que realmente era: _um homem... _

* * *

Marin atravessou os longos corredores que a levariam até o salão do Grande Mestre, ele estava vazio e silencioso como uma tumba. Passou pelo salão, igualmente vazio e então caminhou para o escritório, onde também ficava a biblioteca. Foi até o mesmo lugar pra onde ia todas as tardes nos últimos meses.

Ainda pensava na conversa que havia tido com Shina mais cedo. Será mesmo que não poderia fazer nada quanto aquilo? Quanto àqueles olhos azuis e tristes? Às vezes eles lhe pareciam tão vazios... Era como se sua alma sangrasse e mais uma vez derramasse lágrimas de sangue.

A amazona adentrou o escritório e ele aparentava estar vazio. Havia uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa que ficava no canto dos aposentos, o que denotava, que estava enganada. Provavelmente Saga os havia posto ali para trabalharem juntos. Mas a onde é que ele estava?

Nesse instante ela o ouviu chamar seu nome.

_**-Marin, é você quem está aí?**_ –ele gritou.

Voltou-se e percebeu que o som da voz do cavaleiro vinha da porta entreaberta da biblioteca no canto esquerdo da sala.

-Sim, sou eu. Precisa de ajuda? –ela indagou aproximando-se da porta.

_**-Ficarei grato se puder**_; ele respondeu e a amazona atendeu ao seu pedido.

Marin adentrou a biblioteca. Ela era enorme, cheia de estantes e mais estantes carregadas de livros e documentações antigas, mas isso se encontrava no segundo andar daquela sala. Havia uma escada em caracol no centro dela que levava a um patamar de madeira também cheio de estantes e era lá que Saga estava apesar de não poder vê-lo dali de baixo.

Saga estava literalmente com a cara enfiada numa pilha de papéis antigos sobre uma estante empoeirada e parecia sequer notar que a amazona já estava há alguns passos de si. Marin achou-o no mínimo diferente aquela tarde. Ao invés da tradicional túnica, que deixava bem claro qual era a sua posição, a mais alta ali após Athena, que era a de Grande Mestre, ele usava uma camisa de linho branca com os primeiros botões abertos e uma calça cáqui. Aquele tido como a personificação de um deus, hoje, jazia como um homem comum.

_-Acho que essa biblioteca precisa de uma faxina não? _

Saga se finalmente se voltou se deparando com o sorriso divertido da amazona que havia passado o dedo indicador sobre uma das prateleiras e fazia uma careta de desaprovação.

-É, precisa sim; ele sorriu. –Acho que a ultima faxina que isso aqui teve foi em eras mitológicas.

-O que estava procurando aqui em cima? Me disse ontem que íamos cuidar de uma papelada referente a chegada de uns novos pupilos.

-Sim, por isso mesmo tive que vir até aqui procurar por informações contidas em registros antigos; respondeu Saga puxando mais uma pasta de couro envelhecida e pondo-a no monte que tinha nos braços e levaria para baixo.

-Quer ajuda? –indagou Marin, mas já pegando algumas das pastas.

-Obrigado; respondeu Saga e então sorriu. –O que seria de mim sem você Marin?

Marin tentou ignorar o fato daquele sorriso tão espontâneo, charmoso, diria que até mesmo sedutor ter mexido consigo mais do que deveria. Desde quando tinha aquele tipo de pensamento em relação a ele? Bom, talvez aquilo se devesse ao fato de ser a primeira vez que o via sorrir desde que haviam recomeçado suas vidas no Santuário após as guerras.

-E no que essa documentação antiga vai nos ajudar? –ela indagou enquanto caminhavam até a escada em caracol para voltarem ao escritório.

-Se lembra que há alguns meses atrás mandaram pra cá um garoto que mais parecia um filhote de gigante para concorrer à armadura de Ouro de Peixes?

-Sim, lembrava muito o antigo discípulo da Shina, Cássios. Lembro-me que o Afrodite ficou fulo da vida porque já estava treinando um aprendiz pra isso há cerca de dois anos; respondeu a ruiva e Saga sorriu.

_-Fulo?_ O Afrodite faltou chutar o garoto escadaria a baixo. Disse que jamais permitiria que um _ogro_ como aquele vestisse a sua armadura, a mais bela entre as constelações. E bem, depois quando fomos averiguar a história, vimos que aquilo foi um engano. As informações que temos a respeito de cada armadura disponível a um novo aprendiz são arquivadas na nossa biblioteca e esses dados são repassados a informantes e aliados nossos em todo canto do mundo, mas...

-Louvada seja a internet! Por todos os deuses; a ruiva sorriu divertida ao pensar em como aquilo tudo era repassado nos tempos antigos.

-Com toda a certeza; Saga sorriu de volta. –Mas como estava dizendo às vezes esses dados não são conferidos pelos nossos correspondentes em que vivem a procurar novos talentos, aí acontece aquilo que aconteceu com o Afrodite. Por isso, agora antes de nos mandarem os futuros aspirantes a cavaleiros, eles nos mandam uma carta, uma espécie de informativo. Aí vemos a qual armadura ele concorrerá e a qual signo ele pertence para então o admitirmos no Santuário como aprendizes ou não. Por isso preciso da papelada antiga. Pra ver quais são as armaduras disponíveis; ele completou.

-E não dá pra gente usar a tecnologia a nosso favor pra cuidarmos disso também? –a ruiva conteve um espirro enquanto punha as pilhas de papeis antigos sobre a mesa.

-Infelizmente não; Saga respondeu com um olhar cansado repetindo o gesto da amazona e pondo a pilha de papeis empoeirados sobre a mesa. –Nós somos a fonte, nosso registro é único e temos apenas a tarefa de repassar as informações a eles. Não podemos simplesmente reduzir séculos de história a um programa de computador que arquive tudo isso e grave num CD; o cavaleiro sorriu divertido.

-Não, mas seria ótimo. Ocuparia bem menos espaço e nós teríamos menos doenças respiratórias também; a ruiva sorriu contendo outro espirro.

A verdade era que estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo encantada com aquele: _novo Saga._ Ele não lhe parecia mais distante e o mais estranho era que aquela tristeza profunda que via nos olhos dele parecia ter sumido, pelos menos temporariamente.

E porque estava tão... _Fascinada pelo seu sorriso?_

-Marin? –ele a chamou indicando-lhe a pilha sobre a mesa. –Vamos ao trabalho?

-Claro.

_**Continua... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo III: Indiscrição**

Aquela tarde passara tão rápido, rápido como se o tempo corresse numa velocidade diferente do normal, ou seria... _Simplesmente porque estava adorando àquelas horas? Àquelas horas junto dele?_ Parecia que havia conhecido um novo Saga aquela tarde. Trabalharam muito sobre aquela papelada toda, mas o clima havia sido bem mais ameno e agradável, sem tantas formalidades como outrora. Ele lhe parecia bem mais real naquela tarde sem aquela roupa suntuosa de Grande Mestre e também sem aquela 'mascara' formal. Haviam conversado sobre coisas banais enquanto trabalhavam, rido de coisas bobas. Coisa que todo ser humano se dá o direito de fazer: _se relacionar._

Era como se aquela barreira invisível que separava amazona de cavaleiro e amazona de Grande Mestre houvesse sido quebrada. _Podia tocá-lo se quisesse..._

Aquele recente pensamento a deixou perturbada. Porque aquilo? E porque agora?

Mais uma vez Marin tentou ignorar aqueles estranhos pensamentos. Haviam acabado o trabalho no escritório, já era noite e podia ver isso pela janela. Saga emitiu um longo suspiro e se alongou em sua cadeira antes de se voltar para a amazona ao seu lado.

-Acho que terminamos; ele sorriu. -Agora é só levar isso tudo lá pra cima; o cavaleiro apontou para a pilha de papéis velhos e não conseguiu impedir uma careta desgostosa.

-Eu te ajudo; respondeu Marin que havia acompanhado cada movimento seu.

-Não precisa; Saga se adiantou agitando as mãos de forma displicente. -Eu...

_-Vai aceitar a minha ajuda;_ Marin o cortou e então se levantou começando a juntar as pastas que levaria para cima. -Também tenho dois braços e acho que dois pares de braços terminam esse trabalho maçante mais rápido não?

-Sim, claro, mas eu...

-Por favor; Marin voltou a cortá-lo antes que argumentasse. _Ele iria adquirir aquele posto formal de novo?_ Não iria permitir. -Não é hora pra bancar o _cavalheiro_ ou então o orgulhoso Saga, se bem que, a primeira opção é até charmosa, entretanto; ela ponderou ajeitando as pastas nos braços e o cavaleiro sorriu.

-Entretanto?

-Entretanto, como eu já disse antes, tenho dois braços e acho que estou bem longe de ser tachada como _donzela em perigo _que mal consegue sustentar o peso de seu gracioso leque, não é mesmo? -Marin sorriu divertida.

-É talvez; Saga respondeu num sorriso enquanto pegava a outra pilha sobre a mesa. Marin era uma excelente amazona, forte e determinada como poucas. E isso era inegável, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas...

_Quem é que ficava em baixo da 'couraça' da amazona? _

-Mas...; Saga continuou chamando a atenção da ruiva. –Ser uma amazona, não é impedimento para que eu não seja _cavalheiro_ com você também; ele se aproximou e sob um olhar confuso da amazona pegou algumas das pastas que ela segurava passando-as para a pilha que tinha nos braços._ -Você ainda é uma mulher..._

Marin não soube explicar a sensação estranha que a invadiu diante do comentário e do sorriso sedutor que viu brincar nos lábios do cavaleiro. Viu-o se afastar rumo à porta da biblioteca e o seguiu em silencio. É aquele sem dúvidas não era o mesmo Saga que conhecia, ou, pensava conhecer...

No interior da biblioteca livros e mais livros, estantes e mais estantes. Dali de cima do patamar onde ficavam a documentação antiga do Santuário, Marin fitava as incontáveis estantes e prateleiras no andar de baixo. Atrás de si Saga tratava de por no lugar certo toda a papelada que haviam retirado dali mais cedo. O estranho era que após uma tarde produtiva e até divertida, estavam mortalmente calados. Ele entretido com a organização das pastas e a amazona perdida em seus pensamentos a fitar o andar de baixo, recostada contra a balaustrada.

"_Você ainda é uma mulher..."._

Aquilo não lhe saia da cabeça, muito menos qual o significado real daquelas palavras pra ele.

_-Buh!_

Marin sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem momentaneamente e suas mãos deslizarem do corrimão de madeira. Não, não iria cair, mas aquele sussurro atrevido ao pé do ouvido havia lhe perturbado o suficiente. Voltou-se para trás e se deparou com aquele mesmo sorriso sedutor. Saga havia se aproximado de si feito um gato a caminhar nas sombras e sequer percebera sua aproximação.

-Saga...

-Algum problema Marin? De repente te achei tão distante; ele comentou sincero depois daquela pequena peça.

-Não é nada; respondeu a amazona e então voltou a se debruçar sobre o corrimão. –Só estava pensando no que você me disse agora pouco...

Houve uma pausa.

Saga fitou-a surpreso, ponderou e então finalmente se aproximou da amazona. Encostou-se no corrimão ao lado da ruiva e fitou seu semblante indecifrável. Ela estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Queria muito saber o que se passava na mente dela naquele momento.

_-Que eu ainda sou uma mulher..._

Saga arqueou a sobrancelha diante daquela frase, quase que... _Sussurrada_, como se fosse algum impropério ao ser proferido por ela. _Então era isso? _Era isso o que a estava incomodando?

-Qual o problema nisso? –ele indagou sério, sem de fato entender no que aquilo implicava a ponto de deixá-la naquele estado.

-Não sei... Passei tanto tempo da minha vida tentando _'esconder'_ isso que ouvir que sou uma mulher me parece até estranho; Marin finalmente se voltou para o cavaleiro ao seu lado. –Nós amazonas, desde tempos mitológicos, somos forçadas a esquecer tal coisa. A esquecermos nossas fraquezas e a nos igualarmos aos homens e muitas vezes até superá-los. Temos um treinamento tão rígido quanto o de vocês cavaleiros, mas pra que? Se no fundo nós acabamos sendo inferiorizadas do mesmo jeito? Com o uso obrigatório das máscaras, por exemplo? O maldito dogma das máscaras...

-Mas isso foi abolido por Athena já tem alguns anos; respondeu Saga diante do murmúrio angustiado da amazona que voltou a fitar o andar de baixo.

-Sim, mas e as demais antes de nós que conviveram com isso por toda uma vida? E acha que foi fácil pra nós também? Um dia simplesmente abandonar aquele maldito dogma? Só porque Athena assim o desejou? Não Saga, uma amazona põe uma máscara fria de metal ainda criança e nunca mais a tira a não ser... Bom, a não ser; Marin ponderou.

-Quando o dogma é quebrado; ele completou ao ver aquele aparente incomodo por parte da amazona.

-Aquele dogma é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já vi; Marin falou entre dentes antes de se voltar para o cavaleiro. Saga estava surpreso era a primeira vez que a via assim. –Matar ou amar aquele que viu o seu rosto? E desde quando alguém é obrigado a amar alguém ou então matar? Que maldito dogma é esse? Quem o inventou só podia ter sido um homem... _Quem sabe uma forma vil para conseguir novas amantes?_ Obrigando uma amazona a matá-lo ou a se deitar com ele caso fosse covarde o suficiente para enfrentá-lo? Já ouvi casos assim.

Marin suspirou e voltou a fitar o patamar de baixo e suas estantes recheadas de livros. Saga estava surpreso e algo se agitava dentro de seu peito. Não devia, mas aquilo o estava matando. Sufocando. Tinha que lhe perguntar.

-E você já teve que se submeter a tais regras?

Marin se voltou confusa para o cavaleiro.

-Como?

-Já teve que amar ou matar alguém por conta do dogma, digo, enquanto ele ainda era válido? –ele indagou sem conseguir impedir a curiosidade que o invadia.

-Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito; ela respondeu ríspida e desviou o olhar. _O que era aquilo agora?_ Aquela invasão? Desde quando tinham intimidade o suficiente para conversarem sobre tal assunto?

-Não, não diz, mas; ele continuou ignorando o aviso para parar por ali. Diante da resposta quase que entrecortada da amazona, devia se dar por vencido e sufocar sua ansiedade e curiosidade a respeito daquilo, mas... _Não pode_. _–Eu preciso saber..._

O final da frase saiu num murmúrio quase inaudível, mas suficientemente alto para que a amazona o ouvisse. _Eu preciso saber? _Mais uma vez ele a deixava confusa.

-Você e o Aiolia, vocês... Sempre foram bem próximos e eu pensei que...

Saga não teve tempo para completar seu raciocínio. Marin se voltou para si e tinha um olhar muito diferente do que estava acostumado. Não era terno, não era doce, era indecifrável. Seus olhos azuis pareciam estar estranhamente opacos e sem brilho, algo desconhecido pra si até então que sempre se sentira iluminado pelo brilho cristalino de seus olhos. _Seria de raiva?_ Melhor dizendo... _Raiva e decepção depois daquela indiscrição sem tamanho? _Daquela invasão sem precedentes?

_Quem pensava que era pra invadir a intimidade dela daquele jeito? _Que bastava uma conversa menos formal na biblioteca, pra se tornar intimo dela e poder tocar num assunto tão pessoal como aquele? Havia percebido isso tarde demais.

-Até amanhã Saga!

A amazona deu-lhe as costas e se foi. Instantes depois Saga finalmente percebeu o que havia acontecido e despertou do transe em que estava.

_-Droga!_ –Saga levou ambas as mãos até a cabeça. Havia estragado tudo. –Marin, por favor, espera...

Mas...

_Ela já não estava mais ali._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, gente linda... Estão gostando da fic? Sim? Não? Odiando? Adorando? _Amando?_Ah, eu preciso saber! Aquele botãozinho é amigo sabe... aquele pro envio de reviews... Ele num morde, aliás, sequer tem dentes... rsrs

Sério, gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando, principalmente pq esse é uma casal não muito comum. Pelo menos a **_Sah Rebelde_** eu sei q gostou da combinação... Me disse ter gostado da idéia de deixar o Leo sozinho, né Sah? rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom pra vcs!

E não se esqueçam dos... _Reviews, please? _

Fui! XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo IV: Quebrando o dogma**

"_... Perdoe-me pela minha indiscrição aquele dia e..."._

"_... Está tudo bem não se preocupe. Agora vamos ao trabalho sim? Temos muito o que fazer..."._

Estava mesmo tudo bem? _Não._ _É claro que não... _

Havia se passado quase um mês desde o acontecido na biblioteca e do seu pedido de desculpas no dia seguinte, porem, desde então nunca mais tiveram uma tarde como aquela, em que por poucos instantes haviam deixado de ser a amazona e o Grande Mestre.

Fora indiscreto e impertinente ao lhe fazer aquela pergunta, mas o pior de tudo era que não se arrependia de tê-la feito. Queria mesmo saber se os boatos que ouvia sobre a amazona e Aiolia terem um envolvimento amoroso eram mesmo verdade.

Havia passado as ultimas semanas pensando nisso, se torturando diante daquela pergunta que ficara sem resposta.

_Porque ela havia se negado a respondê-la? _Era algo simples não? Sim, ou não? Porque ela havia se negado a lhe responder?

_Porque isso não lhe diz respeito! _–Ele mesmo se deu a resposta, afinal, não fora ela mesma a lhe dizer isso? Entretanto pensar sobre aquilo lhe dilacerava a alma. Aquela alma recém reconstituída a partir dos escombros do passado e que mais uma vez se fazia em pedaços. Era uma dor pungente pensar que Aiolia também a contemplava com os olhos igualmente embevecido e desejoso. Que diferente de si, ele a pudesse tocar, sentir, beijar, provar do néctar dos deuses incrustado em sua boca. Aquilo fazia um rasgo em seu peito, em seu coração que tanto ansiava por ela.

Ela havia passado a ser uma necessidade pra si.

_Azuis como o céu... _Assim eram seus olhos, puros, límpidos e contemplá-los era o seu maior prazer.

-Acho que terminamos; a amazona se levantou após acertar a pilha de papéis sobre a mesa e da mesma forma silenciosa em que havia passado horas dentro daquela sala também se foi. –Até amanhã Saga!

A porta se fechou ruidosamente e só então aquele silêncio sepulcral foi quebrado.

_-Droga! _–Saga praguejou socando a mesa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a mesma cena se repetia: Muito trabalho, papel e... Silencio, aquele costumeiro e sepulcral silencio. E mais uma vez Saga se rendia a sua observação muda, fitava a amazona enquanto sua mente vagava em zilhões de pensamentos e divagares... _todos sobre ela._

Não agüentava mais aquela presença fria e impassível como se amazona fosse uma máquina programada para ajudá-lo com o trabalho. Sentia falta da Marin daquela tarde.

-Saga?

A amazona o chamou. Saga parecia não tê-la ouvido, seus olhos jaziam vagos e distantes. Era como se não estivesse ali. O cavaleiro fitava um ponto qualquer e fora do foco em que estava. Ele realmente não a tinha ouvido; ela concluiu.

-Saga? –Marin voltou a chamar e só então conseguiu a atenção dele em si. Saga piscou como se retornasse ao tempo real e a fitou.

-Sim?

-Até amanhã; ela disse polidamente, mas mal deu dois passos em direção a saída e o ouviu chamar seu nome.

-Marin, por favor, espere; Saga pediu enquanto se levantava.

-Algum problema, algo que ainda falta pra resolvermos e que não pode ser deixado pra amanhã?

Saga se aproximou da amazona. Pelo seu tom de voz e formalidade como se fosse a sua secretária, as coisas não iam nada bem. _A onde é que estava àquela mulher doce que se preocupava consigo?_ Ou será que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um doce devaneio? Algo projetado por si mesmo? A desejava a tal ponto de acreditar que ela se importava consigo? Eram perguntas e perguntas, todas elas sem resposta.

-De certa forma sim; ele respondeu vagamente.

-E o que é? –ela indagou visivelmente curiosa.

-Preciso conversar com você; ele disse e antes que a amazona argumentasse completou. –É importante. Importa-se de irmos até o exterior do templo? Não agüento mais ficar preso aqui dentro.

-Tudo bem; Marin assentiu. Saga caminhou até a porta e a abriu dando passagem à amazona.

Caminharam pelo corredor longo e frio no exterior da sala até encontrarem uma bifurcação entre os enormes pilares. Passaram então por uma porta aberta e saíram no terraço. Ainda era cedo e o céu estava claro e límpido. Uma bela tarde de verão grego emoldurava toda Atenas.

_-A estátua de Athena..._

Saga ouviu a amazona murmurar com os olhos azuis fixos num ponto específico. A estátua, a armadura sagrada de Athena que ressuscitava a cada duzentos anos. _Porque a havia levado justamente até ali? A um cenário de sangue e dor? _

-E então? –indagou Marin depois de andarem mais alguns passos em direção à estátua. –O que queria me dizer?

Saga porem continuou a caminhar em direção a estátua da deusa deixando a amazona para trás. Caminhou até que encontrar um banco de mármore e então se sentar. Havia uma considerável distancia que o separava da estátua, porem estava perto o suficiente para observar toda a magnitude do monumento milenar. Marin piscou confusa antes de caminhar até o cavaleiro. Preocupada, sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele estava realmente muito estranho àquela tarde.

-Saga? Algum problema? –ela indagou apreensiva.

-É engraçado não é? –ele indagou de repente deixando a amazona ainda mais confusa.

-O que?

-Que depois de tudo esta estátua esteja aqui de novo. Intacta; disse Saga e seus olhos detinham-se fixamente sobre a estátua da deusa. –Que depois de tanto sangue e dor aqueles garotos de bronze estão muito longe daqui levando uma vida normal. É engraçado pensar que tudo aquilo que vivemos parece ter sido uma história fantasiosa onde deuses e homens se enfrentaram, morreram, e reviveram.

-É sim, mas estamos aqui pra confirmar a veracidade dessa história não é? Nós vivemos tudo aquilo; disse Marin.

-Nossas cicatrizes não negam, não é? –Saga se voltou para a amazona.

-Não. Nossas cicatrizes são as marcas do clamor das guerras que vivenciamos e não nos deixam esquecer quem fomos e quem somos.

-E quem somos?

-Como? –Marin piscou confusa.

-Quem somos Marin? –Saga voltou a indagar fitando-a diretamente nos olhos. –Quem somos nós agora que tudo aquilo se foi? Que não há mais guerras, ou um perigo eminente?

-Não entendo; murmurou Marin. –Somos o que somos Saga, uma amazona, um cavaleiro e você...

_-O Grande Mestre? _É isso o que eu sou? Pois saiba que nunca foi o meu desejo ser, não depois de ter tirado a venda da ambição de meus olhos. Eu já desejei muito isso Marin, estar no posto mais alto da elite e cometi os piores pecados por me deixar dominar pelos meus vis desejos, mas agora...; Saga ponderou baixando os olhos. –Agora não mais.

-E o que você deseja agora Saga?

Saga voltou-se para a amazona. Fitou-a demoradamente e então respondeu:

-Eu desejo o impossível...

-O impossível? –indagou a amazona sem conseguir quebrar aquele contato visual. Era tão intenso, que era como se o sentisse vasculhando algo dentro de si. E ao mesmo tempo era profundamente triste. Mais uma vez sentia que os olhos dele estavam melancólicos, mas... _Por quê?_

-Sim, o que não posso tocar ou sentir, nem ao menos almejar; ele completou e então voltou a fitar a estátua. Essa era a prova de que ela sequer desconfiava de seus sentimentos e que deveria permanecer assim. –E você Marin o que você deseja?

-Eu não sei; a amazona respondeu com sinceridade e passou a fitar a estátua também.

-Nunca desejou algo Marin?

-É claro que sim, reencontrar o meu irmão foi uma dessas coisas, mas; ela ponderou e Saga voltou a fitá-la.

-Mas? –ele indagou curioso.

-Mas isso foi na verdade o meu único desejo pessoal até então. Como uma amazona tudo o que eu desejava além de reencontrar meu irmão era que essa era de paz em que vivemos por fim chegasse. Bem, ela chegou, eu reencontrei meu irmão, então acho que não desejo mais nada não é?

-Nunca desejou ser livre?

-Livre? –a amazona arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Livre pra poder ser o que quisesse ser. Para agir sem ter que dar importância ou satisfações ao papel que você representa; respondeu Saga.

-Contesta a sua condição como cavaleiro? Como Grande Mestre? É isso? –a ruiva indagou surpresa com aquele desabafo, por que sim, era um desabafo angustiado o que ele fazia.

-Sim e não; respondeu o cavaleiro. –Não me arrependo da escolha que fiz, e se um dia essa era de paz se for e eu ainda puder ser útil a Athena eu o serei. É o meu dever e também aquilo que sou, um defensor de Athena, mas as vezes é como se fossemos meros brinquedos nas mãos dos deuses e é isso o que me atormenta. Será mesmo o destino controlado por aquelas três velhas sádicas que cortam e tecem? A vida inteira eu tentei não acreditar nisso e pensei estar escrevendo o meu próprio destino, mas agora já nem sei mais no que eu acredito. Eu não queria ser o Grande Mestre Marin, mas era o meu destino no fim de tudo não? –Saga completou com aparente melancolia no olhar.

-É um peso muito grande ser o Grande Mestre não é? –Marin indagou.

-Você nem ao menos faz idéia do quanto; Saga suspirou. –Sabe o que é ter de se esconder sob a couraça de um posto? Isso é ser o Grande Mestre, alguém que as pessoas julgam ser intocável e que não tem o direito de errar ou de sentir como os demais. Ele é o poder máximo abaixo de Athena, o único que em eras mitológicas podia se aproximar de sua deusa. Isso é tudo o que eu não queria. Eu queria poder sangrar e chorar se quisesse, mas não posso. Já errei demais no passado e errar agora seria uma blasfêmia contra o posto em que estou.

-Chorar e sangrar não são blasfêmias Saga. Você é um homem antes de ser um cavaleiro ou o Grande Mestre; disse Marin lhe lançando um olhar brando e acolhedor. Não fazia idéia que aquilo o atormentasse de tal forma.

_-Eu não sou um deus; _Saga voltou-se num sorriso triste. –Kanon já me disse isso, disse que tenho o direito de ter sentimentos como qualquer pessoa. De chorar se estiver triste, de rir e também de desejar.

-Ele tem razão; disse Marin. –E mais, os deuses são criaturas muito mais mesquinhas e vis que nós humanos. Eles sim têm desejos obscuros e egoístas, mas você; ela ponderou tocando a mão do cavaleiro sobre o banco. –Eu sei que o seu coração está limpo e que de fato se arrependeu dos erros que cometeu no passado. Tenho a certeza disso todas as vezes que o olho nos olhos; ela completou com doçura.

Um instante de silencio se fez. O tempo teria parado? Apenas a brisa fresca da tarde, o céu azul e aquele toque gentil em sua mão.

Saga fitou-a embevecido. Aquele sorriso terno que ela lhe dirigia era a melhor coisa que havia sentido. Era cálido e gentil, doce como uma fruta recém colhida. Via-se refletido naqueles olhos azuis e sentia-se tão límpido quanto eles. Quando a fitava diretamente como agora sentia que sua alma era lavada de todo e qualquer pecado.

_Mas... Pecar era mesmo a sua sina não? _

Estava pecando de novo, pois agora mais do que nunca desejava tocar aquela bela flor que lhe fitava. Ela era tão linda, tão especial. _Como não desejá-la?_

-Obrigado Marin; ele sorriu gentil cobrindo sua mão pequena com a sua.

-Pelo o que? –a ruiva sorriu.

-Por me ouvir, ouvir minhas lamúrias e me aquietar a alma com sua presença, enquanto eu lhe sirvo como alguém incômodo e impertinente com a minha indiscrição.

-Saga, então é isso? É isso que estava te incomodando? –a ruiva indagou de certa forma surpresa ao ver a onde ele queria chegar.

-Por favor, me perdoe Marin, pela minha indiscrição aquele dia e...

-Está tudo bem Saga, eu já lhe disse isso; a amazona o interpelou.

-Não está não, eu invadi a sua privacidade, não podia ter feito aquilo. Não tinha esse direito e tão pouco intimidade o suficiente para lhe fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal como aquela; ele completou veemente.

-Saga; a ruiva ponderou ao ver que o cavaleiro ainda estava incomodado com aquilo. –O que me incomodou não foi a sua pergunta.

-Como? –Saga fitou-a confuso.

-O que me incomodou foi à forma como você fez aquela pergunta e não a pergunta em si. Foi saber que você pensava como a maioria e que dessa forma também me rotulou.

-Não entendo; Saga murmurou.

-Você mencionou o Aiolia; disse Marin e no mesmo instante percebeu que aquilo o havia afetado. Saga se afastou alguns centímetros no banco. –Será mesmo que as pessoas acham impossível um homem e uma mulher terem uma amizade desinteressada? O Aiolia é meu amigo há anos, mas só por isso temos que ser amantes também?

-Marin, eu; Saga estava desconcertado. –Me desculpe. Eu não pensei que...

-Sim Saga foi isso o que me incomodou, porque eu não esperava isso de você. Se tivesse me feito a mesma pergunta, mas de forma diferente eu teria lhe respondido sem problema algum. Você é um amigo como o Aiolia ou qualquer um dos demais.

-E se...; Saga ponderou. –E se eu a fizesse agora? A mesma pergunta?

-A resposta é não; Marin respondeu com simplicidade.

Saga sentiu uma espécie de alivio se abater sobre si. _Não?_ Então isso queria dizer que ela ainda podia ser sua? Entretanto, independente disso teria que ir até o fim agora que tinha começado. Teria que por literalmente os pingos nos 'is'.

-Marin, você sabe por que eu lhe perguntei aquilo? –ele indagou vendo-a com um olhar surpreso sobre si. –Eu fui um idiota, admito, mas foi porque eu não soube o que lhe dizer após o seu desabafo sobre o dogma. Fiquei pensando e cheguei à conclusão que ocultar esse tempo todo a sua feminilidade por conta desse dogma idiota, bem; Saga ponderou. –Enfim, que isso havia sido um sacrilégio.

-Sacrilégio? –ela indagou ainda mais confusa e se levantou.

-Sim; ele continuou se aproximando da amazona que afastou mais um passo. –Seria um sacrilégio ter de esconder a sua beleza por todos esses anos e se eu fosse o Aiolia; Saga ponderou bem próximo a amazona. –Teria ao menos tentado ser mais que um amigo pra você...

-Saga; Marin murmurou confusa. Estava literalmente atordoada com tudo aquilo. Sentia-se tão estranha naquele momento, diante daqueles olhos azuis fixos em si. Seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito e sentia que seu rosto havia se aquecido. –Eu preciso ir...

Estava fugindo?

_É estava..._

-Você sabe o que eu realmente desejo Marin?

Ela ouviu a voz grave do cavaleiro em seus ouvidos depois de dar dois passos em direção à saída. Sentiu um estranho tremor percorrer suas pernas e sem saber por que estancou a onde estava. Saga aproximou-se e então voltou a sussurrar atrás de si.

_-Eu desejo uma mulher que não posso e nem nunca poderei ter; _sua voz saiu rouca e fraca. A amazona voltou-se para trás e o fitou num misto de apreensão e curiosidade.

-Saga...

-Você é linda Marin...

Os olhos azuis da amazona se arregalaram surpresos e mais uma vez sentia suas pernas fraquejarem. Algo lhe dizia que aquele era o momento de sair dali, de quebrar aquele contato visual, mas não pode, não depois de sentir a mão do cavaleiro em sua face. Saga acariciou-lhe o rosto rosado com uma das mãos até encontrar uma mexa flamejante de seus cabelos e enrolá-la sutilmente entre os dedos.

-Linda...

A amazona abriu a boca para contestar, mas seus argumentos morreram. Todos eles morreram assim que sentiu os lábios do cavaleiro cobrirem os seus. Tão doce, tão cálido e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso. Saga era um amante exigente e tão logo descobriria isso. Sentiu-o deslizar uma das mãos até sua nuca e seus dedos se entrelaçarem entre seus cabelos trazendo-a para si.

O que deveria fazer? Esbofeteá-lo? Quem sabe seguir a risca aquele dogma idiota e... _Matá-lo?_ Não sabia o que fazer além de corresponder àquele beijo...

_E era o seu primeiro beijo..._

Sua língua pedia passagem, seu braço livre já envolvia a cintura da amazona. Ele a tinha. Exatamente como queria: _entre seus braços..._

E foi com absoluto gozo que sentiu-a ceder a suas vontades, entreabrir os lábios e o deixar provar do néctar adocicado de sua boca. Um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios quando a ouviu gemer baixinho ao sentir sua língua brincar com a dela, suas mãos subindo pelo espaldar sinuoso de sua cintura. As mãos da amazona, porem, jaziam tímidas sobre o peito do cavaleiro como se o quisessem deter e ao mesmo tempo instigar. Aquilo era muito melhor do que um dia havia sequer desejado. O cheiro dela, o gosto dela, seu calor, tudo lhe era um verdadeiro deleite.

_Ela era tão doce... _Mas então tudo mudou e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sentiu-a aos poucos lhe empurrar e cessar aquele beijo. Quando por fim a fitou ela jazia corada e com os lábios entreabertos, linda, mas também enfurecida, talvez como nunca estivera antes.

_Plaft!_

Saga só teve tempo de levar a mão até o rosto após a sonora bofetada que havia levado. Marin nada mais lhe disse ou fez. Deu-lhe as costas e sumiu dali.

_**Continua... **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo V: Engano**

_Sua boca era doce, tão doce..._ _E_ _como queria voltar a beijá-la_, mas diante da sua covardia talvez jamais voltasse a senti-la entre os braços. Sim, fora um covarde quando a deixara partir na tarde passada. Sem palavras, sem explicações, nada, somente com aquele beijo, aquela ousadia infame que fora capaz de cometer. E agora estava ali, mais uma vez preso naquela maldita sala fitando a janela_. Porque raios não ia atrás dela? Não se explicava, explicava seus sentimentos? _Sim, sentimentos, pois depois de provar de sua boca tinha total certeza de que aquilo que estava sentindo era muito mais que desejo.

É claro que a desejava, seria um perjúrio afirmar o contrário. Marin era linda, mas acima de tudo a admirava como pessoa, como amazona e como mulher. Agora... _Como dizer isso a ela? Como diria algo que tinha medo de admitir a si mesmo em voz alta?_

_Era o Grande Mestre, tinha uma missão a cumprir... Não podia simplesmente deixar aquilo tudo de lado e... Se entregar à tolos sentimentos humanos? A paixão, ao desejo, ao... Amor?_

"_Você não é um deus...". _

As palavras do irmão mais uma vez retumbavam em sua mente.

"_Você é um homem Saga... Você sangra, você chora, você ri... Você deseja. Está livre Saga, livre da culpa..."._

A noite já caía sobre o Santuário. Ela não viria mais, não enquanto fosse aquele covarde que se escondia atrás das cortinas, como outrora se escondera atrás de uma máscara, devido a seus propósitos escusos. O que sentia naquele momento era novo, era bonito, mas a culpa o impedia de enxergar tal coisa. Seria mesmo digno de tal sentimento? Dela? _Como sentira falta deles, de seus olhos azuis..._

* * *

Não fora um dia fácil. Acordara cedo depois de uma noite mal dormida e cheia de anseios e ainda tivera que mostrar o mesmo sorriso de sempre. Afinal, tinha que ignorar o acontecido na tarde anterior não?

Mas... _Então porque não conseguira voltar até lá?_ Até o ultimo templo para trabalharem naquele escritório como todos os dias? Simples: _Porque não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo..._

_Como voltaria a fita-lo nos olhos depois disso?_

_Por todos os deuses!_ Jamais havia sentido algo parecido, aquela sensação de proteção, como se o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer momento e ainda sim quisesse perdurar, por mais tempo possível, aquele momento. Aquela sensação era única e sabia que era em parte graças a ele, por ter lhe proporcionado experimentar tal coisa.

"_Você ainda é uma mulher..."._

Sim, era uma mulher e sentia isso naquele momento, como jamais havia sentido antes na vida. Seu coração palpitava, ansiava, tudo o que desejava era voltar a ser beijada por ele, mas... _O havia esbofeteado a tarde passada... _Por quê? Se havia apreciado e desejado aquele beijo tanto quanto ele? Não sabia dizer por quê. Talvez aquela tivesse sido uma reação de proteção. Nenhum homem, seja ele cavaleiro ou não, jamais havia ousado tal coisa. Fora pega de surpresa. Saga a surpreendera, mas a surpresa maior fora surpreender a si mesma.

Havia desejado aquilo, desejava há muito tempo e só agora percebia isso. Desde que haviam começado a trabalhar juntos, algo mudara na sua forma de vê-lo. Ele não era mais apenas o Grande Mestre, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, ou então um amigo, ele era mais.

Ele era Saga, aquele homem de olhar triste. Aquele homem que padecera no inferno criado por si mesmo e que se reerguera, mas que às vezes punha-se a lhe contemplar em silencio como se lhe estudasse a alma.

Já havia sentido os seus olhos a tocando antes daquele beijo e aquilo... _Havia sido tão intenso, quanto, ser verdadeiramente tocada por ele. _

Por muito tempo tentara ignorar isso, no entanto, agora já não podia mais.

Restava saber se teria coragem de voltar a lhe fitar nos olhos mais uma vez. Depois da sua aparente recusa e de ter fugido a tarde passada ele certamente devia ter... _Desistido? Desistido de si? _

_Se ainda a quisesse teria ido atrás de si não?_

Um murmúrio angustiado escapou de seus lábios. Depois de tantos anos estava bancando a adolescente apaixonada? Aquilo era patético, mas tinha fundamento, afinal, aquele era _o seu primeiro amor..._

-Patético! Simplesmente, patético! –Marin bufou e nesse instante ouviu batidas em sua porta.

_Será que era ele?_ Seu coração pareceu saltar dentro do peito, porem, toda a sua esperança se esvaiu quando ouviu a voz masculina e conhecida. Não era a de Saga.

_-Marin, sou eu, Aiolia!_

A amazona suspirou e então caminhou até a porta de casa, a pequena e rústica cabana em que morava. Abriu-a e se surpreendeu com o amigo parado ali naquela hora da noite.

-Posso entrar? –Aiolia indagou meio incerto ao ver a amazona pronta pra ir pra cama vestindo apenas um hoby fino sobre a camisola.

-Claro; Marin sorriu lhe dando passagem.

-Me desculpe aparecer essa hora é que fiquei preocupado com você. Você não estava bem hoje na arena durante os treinos e; Aiolia ponderou enquanto se sentavam à pequena mesa de madeira na cozinha. –Queria ter certeza que você estava bem.

-Foi a Shina quem te mandou até aqui, não foi? –Marin arqueou a sobrancelha e o amigo sorriu.

-É, foi, mas eu também estava preocupado com você depois da, se me permite dizer, surra que você levou dela hoje na arena. O que houve com você Marin? Vocês duas sempre se igualaram em força então, não entendo como um simples treino amigável tenha te derrubado.

-Não se preocupe estou bem Aiolia; Marin sorriu. –E a Shina melhor do que ninguém devia saber disso. Afirmei isso a ela mais de vinte vezes mais cedo. Ela realmente pegou leve nos treinos, foi a minha distração quem me acertou e não ela.

-Como está o seu braço? Vi que caiu sobre ele na arena; comentou Aiolia. –Shina me disse que não a deixou cuidar disso ou curar com seu cosmo de cura.

-Exato e fiz isso pra me lembrar da minha distração e não cometer mais esse erro; a ruiva tocou o ombro dolorido.

-Que bobagem Marin! –Aiolia a repreendeu sério. –Não prestar os devidos cuidados pode piorar a situação, causar um agravamento do ferimento.

-Aiolia; Marin sorriu e depois torceu o nariz. –Está parecendo meu pai desse jeito, sabia? E mais, são apenas alguns arranhões não ferimentos de guerra.

-Arranhões? –Aiolia arqueou a sobrancelha. –Então me deixe ver!

-Não vai me deixar dormir se eu não mostrar vai? –Marin suspirou.

-É, vejo que me conhece melhor do que ninguém; Aiolia sorriu. –Mas é sério Marin, estou preocupado com você.

-Esta bem... _Papai! _–a ruiva sorriu irônica.

* * *

_O vilarejo das amazonas... _

Há quanto tempo não vinha até ali? Anos, talvez mais de quinze anos. Ali tudo era simples e rústico, nada de luxos como o que estava acostumado no Santuário. Aquilo só reforçava, só afirmava os pensamentos da amazona naquele fim de tarde. Havia realmente muita diferença entre amazonas e cavaleiros. Os cavaleiros, principalmente os pertencentes à elite Dourada eram quase idolatrados enquanto as amazonas, tão fieis, senão mais, em determinadas situações eram esquecidas. Elas que eram tão fortes quanto, leais e justas, mas que ainda sim faziam parte de um núcleo quase desconhecido na história dos Santos de Athena.

Era quase que um 'inimigo' ali oculto entre as sombras. Tudo podia ser tão diferente, mas não era. Porem, independente disso tinha que falar com ela, se explicar. Mas explicar o que? _Que a aquilo havia sido um erro e que não podia voltar a se repetir?_ Não. Não se arrependia do que havia feito e desejava ardentemente repetir, mas ainda não tinha certeza se podia ou devia.

Entretanto, estava ali, não estava? Longe do Santuário sob aquela noite clara e o seu manto de estrelas? Talvez o seu desejo, o seu destino não fosse tão distante ou escuro e sim iluminado como aquele céu noturno. Ele sempre seria se tivesse aqueles olhos azuis perto de si. E os queria aquela noite, tão perto o quanto pudesse...

_-Você não é um deus; _Saga repetia as palavras do irmão. _–Você é um homem e você pode sim desejar... Amar..._

Um meio sorriso brotou dos lábios do cavaleiro. Como a encontraria aquela hora da noite? Ela ficaria surpresa com a sua chegada? _Como seria bom sentir o seu perfume mais uma vez..._

_-Quer dizer que isso aqui não era nada?_ –Aiolia repreendeu a amazona enquanto tratava de fazer o curativo logo abaixo do ombro da mesma.

-Aiolia; Marin sorriu num misto de divertimento e dor.

-Viu só? Dá pra ver na sua cara que isso aqui não está bom e que está doendo; Aiolia comentou sisudo. –Tem certeza que não quer que eu cure isso com o meu cosmo?

-Aiolia, eu já te disse que; Marin começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Está bem, respeito a sua decisão, mas então me deixe terminar de fazer esse curativo, sim?

A amazona assentiu e ele continuou. O ombro da amazona, tão branco, tão delicado, tinha uma mancha rocha e alguns arranhões devido ao tombo que levara mais cedo. Em uma semana no máximo aquilo estaria bem, isso porque era teimosa. Com o seu cosmo poderia curar aquilo em questão de minutos. Depois dizia que ele era o teimoso.

Depois de massagear o local com uma pomada pra aliviar a dor, agora o cavaleiro terminava de enfaixar o braço da amazona.

-Pronto teimosa; Aiolia sorriu divertido.

-Obrigada.

Marin fitou-o por longos instantes. Ele era lindo, gentil, amigo... _Porque não podia ter se apaixonado por Aiolia?_ Em outros tempos, há muito tempo atrás, até chegara a pensar que sentia algo por ele, mas aquilo passou e descobriu que não passava de gratidão por sempre estar ao seu lado e a defender, o que depois resultou num laço muito forte de amizade.

-Olha, eu não costumo ser convencido como o Milo, mas; Aiolia ponderou. –É impressão minha ou você está me achando muito atraente essa noite? –ele brincou diante daquele olhar fixo em si.

-Bobo! –Marin sorriu. –Eu só estava pensando. Sou muito feliz por sermos amigos. Você sempre cuidou de mim quando precisei e quando não precisava também; ela lhe jogou uma _indireta/direta_.

-Acho que isso foi recíproco não? –Aiolia sorriu de volta. –Quem é que agüentou o _aborrescente_ problemático e brigão que eu fui e que nas horas vagas caçava titãs? Você sempre cuidou de mim Marin, o normal seria que eu retribuísse não?

-Um sinal de amizade?

-Somos amigos não? –Aiolia indagou confuso.

-Sim, somos, mas; Marin ponderou fitando as próprias mãos sobre o colo. –Porque nunca fomos mais que isso? Digo, as pessoas sempre comentaram a nosso respeito, acho que já ouviu uma coisa ou outra.

-Bom, sim, mas o que as pessoas dizem não me importa. Já sofri muito por me preocupar com o que diziam a respeito de mim, então hoje o que elas falam me é indiferente. O que realmente importa é o que eu realmente sinto ou faço.

-Isso quer dizer que jamais sentiu qualquer outra coisa além de amizade por mim não é? –o tom da amazona era quase que decepcionado.

-Você é linda Marin; Aiolia sorriu tocando as mãos da amazona com ternura e a fazendo fitar-lhe nos olhos mais uma vez. –Qualquer homem se sentiria atraído por você, porque eu não?

-Você nunca demonstrou isso. Nunca...; Marin ponderou sentindo um leve ardor subir a sua face. –Você nunca tentou me beijar! –ela completou com o rosto em chamas.

Aiolia sorriu e então se aproximou da amazona sentada na cama para tocar-lhe no rosto com suavidade.

-Eu te respeitava Marin, sempre te respeitei e respeito. Havia o dogma das amazonas e acima de tudo, havia a nossa amizade.

-Talvez o nosso tempo tenha passado então?

-É talvez; Aiolia murmurou. –Adoraria ser aquele por quem você anseia, mas eu sinto que não sou essa pessoa. Talvez não mais...

-Aiolia, eu...

-É por isso não é? Por conta desse sentimento que você tem andado tão distraída nos últimos tempos? Por causa dessa pessoa? Porque acredite já faz um tempo que eu noto isso.

-Porque tudo tem que ser tão difícil Aiolia? –Marin desabou e grossas lagrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. –Porque eu não posso amar você ao invés dele? _Ele... _Ele é tão complicado e...

-Mais que eu? –Aiolia sorriu.

-Muito mais Aiolia, você apenas ruge, mas no fundo eu sei que não é a fera que tenta representar, já ele. Ele se esconde, nunca mostra a sua verdadeira face ou o que sente. Ele é tão distante, é quase como se fosse um...

_-Deus? _Como se fosse um deus? –indagou Aiolia e depois de alguns instantes de silencio arqueou a sobrancelha. _–Saga...? _

-Como sabe que; Marin balbuciou confusa.

-Confesso que fiquei surpreso, mas não foi difícil deduzir quem era depois da sua descrição. Vocês têm passado muito tempo juntos e;

-Ele me confunde. Eu não sei o que pensar com relação a isso tudo. Pareço uma garota assustada diante do que está acontecendo. Não fomos preparados pra encarar sentimentos como esses Aiolia, somente para lutarmos até nossas mortes. E agora com o fim das guerras é como se voltássemos a ser crianças. Pobres e indefesas crianças que não estão preparadas para o que lhe é de certa forma 'imposto': _Viver._ Viver como pessoas normais e isso tem me atormentado dia após dia...

-Marin; Aiolia murmurou com tristeza e então a puxou para os braços e um abraço apertado. –Eu não posso te ver chorando e mais... Se aquele idiota a fizer chorar de novo eu vou...

-Só me abraça Aiolia, por favor; ela pediu segurando-se a camisa do cavaleiro e incapaz de impedir que as lágrimas rolassem displicentes por sua face. _Quando é que se permitira chorar antes?_ Talvez nunca, mas já não agüentava mais.

Aiolia se conteve e atendeu ao pedido da amazona envolveu-a completamente no calor e proteção de seus braços. Seu sangue quente já subia a cabeça... Como Saga podia ser tão idiota magoando alguém tão especial quanto Marin? _Ah, mas ai dele se aquilo acontecesse de novo... _

Entretanto, naquele momento, não era hora para rugir e o leão guardou suas garras. O que ele e tão pouco ela sabiam, é que um telespectador oculto pelas sombras assistia aquela cena ao longe.

Seus olhos azuis e frios como metal, cintilaram um brilho mortífero de fúria e instantes depois sua figura indistinta desapareceu na noite.

_**Continua... **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo VI: Injúrias e Mágoa**

_Não podia suportar..._ Ver aquilo havia sido pior do que sentir uma lâmina afiada perfurar o seu peito. _Ela, nos braços de outro?_ Não. Ela era sua, ela... _Ela jamais fora sua._ Quem pensava que era pra achar ter esse direito sobre ela? Ela não era sua posse. Ela não era um objeto.

_Outros braços a acalentavam, outras mãos a tocavam..._ Agora tinha certeza disso. Aquilo, o acontecido naquela tarde, havia sido um erro. Aquele beijo, seus sentimentos, tudo aquilo não fora mais que uma injúria a ela. Ela mentira. Zombara de si...

* * *

Marin sentia-se bem melhor aquela manhã, a conversa que havia tido com Aiolia a noite passada havia tranqüilizado seu coração. Aliás, ainda lhe custava acreditar que tivesse mesmo dito tudo aquilo pra ele. Jamais pensou que aquele conhecido como _o Leão,_ fosse algum dia lhe servir de conselheiro amoroso. Aiolia sempre tivera o sangue quente e fama de se meter em confusões por conta disso, quando o conhecera estava no auge dessa fase. Entretanto, com o passar dos anos descobrira que ele podia ser bem diferente do adolescente rebelde dito como o _'irmão do traidor'._ O homem que Aiolia havia se tornado era alguém integro, leal, justo, assim como o irmão Aiolos o qual havia sido injustamente tachado de traidor.

A verdade é que com o passar dos anos e com aproximação que tiveram devido aquela amizade antiga, _a fera_, acabara por se acalmar e hoje dificilmente rugia. Ele era um bom amigo, realmente era uma pena que não tivessem sido mais do que isso, mas como ele mesmo havia lhe dito, não se pode mandar no coração.

E se tratando de coração, o seu coração, podia dizer que ele estava leve, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso. A noite passada decidira que iria ceder ao seu chamado, aquele sentimento que sentia retumbar dentro do peito e que não se arrependeria por isso. Passara anos com o coração fechado e agora que era livre pra sentir tudo aquilo que desejasse, não iria mais se reprimir. Matar ou morrer? Amar ou matar? Aquele tempo, por todos os deuses, há muito havia se extinguido e tudo o que queria era ao menos uma vez sentir-se mulher. Sentir-se desejada, sentir aquilo tudo que sempre fora obrigada a reprimir ao ter se tornado uma amazona.

_Gostava dele..._ Havia gostado de ser beijada por ele e... _Ele a achava linda? _Quando é que se dera ao luxo de sentir-se assim? Bela? Desejada? Sequer sabia o que era se fitar num espelho, mas ainda sim ele a achava bela...

_Como era bom sentir-se assim!_

A porta, mais uma vez estava diante daquela imensa porta, a do salão do Grande Mestre, mas... _Não_ _era atrás dele que havia vindo._ Não havia voltado até ali para procurar pelo homem intocável, aquele semi-deus que muitos ainda insistiam em idolatrar e sim o homem, aquele que fora capaz de finalmente abrir as grades que aprisionavam seu coração.

_-Saga?_

Seus olhos pareciam custar a acreditar no que viam: _Ele_, mas sem dúvida alguma não era mais aquele mesmo homem que a havia beijado.

Saga estava em frente à uma das muitas janelas do salão, seus olhos jaziam fixos no horizonte e sequer parecia notar que já não estava mais sozinho. Vestindo novamente a túnica de Grande Mestre, com aquela postura formal e até fria, ele parecia ignorar a amazona em frente à porta do salão. Sentiu-a se aproximar em silencio e só então passou a fita-la.

-O que deseja Marin? –ele indagou polidamente, porem frio.

-Como disse? –Marin estava atônita. Não era aquela a acolhida que estava esperando, não depois daquele beijo.

-Creio que sua visita tenha algum motivo não?

_Motivo?_ Que conversa era aquela afinal? –ela indagou-se. Ele parecia estar mais distante do que nunca naquela manhã, cercado por uma muralha invisível e impenetrável como aço.

-Aliás, é bom que tenha vindo até aqui; Saga continuou afastando-se alguns passos da janela. –Preciso lhe informar sobre algo.

-Informar?

-Sim, não é mais necessário que venha até aqui durante as tardes; ele respondeu diante do olhar confuso da amazona. –Creio que eu possa tomar conta do restante da papelada sozinho. Obrigado por sua ajuda, me foi de muita serventia.

_-Serventia?_ –Marin não sabia o que dizer. Era como se a cada palavra dita por ele, as suas se esvaíssem e se resumissem à meros monossílabos e repetições daquilo que julgava absurdo estar sendo proferido por ele.

-Sim, seu trabalho no escritório me foi muito útil; ele respondeu fitando-a impassível.

Marin ponderou durante alguns instantes. Fitou o chão de pedra polida e depois o homem a sua frente vestindo aquela roupa pomposa. Quem ele pensava que era? _Zeus?_

-Quer dizer que lhe fui _muito útil?_ –ela frisou em tom de ironia. Jamais tivera medo de enfrentar o que quer que fosse na vida. Com ele, mesmo com o seu tom frio, não seria diferente. O enfrentaria cara a cara. –E isso inclui aquele beijo, ou eu devo enxergar aquilo como uma _espécie de bônus_, pelo serviço prestado ao extraordinário Grande Mestre?

Foi à vez de Saga ponderar antes de responder, entretanto sua resposta foi tão fria quanto às palavras proferidas anteriormente.

-Aquilo foi um erro, não devia ter acontecido.

-Um erro? Me beijar foi um erro? –indagou Marin tentando conter as lágrimas e o nó que já se formava em sua garganta. _–Sabe, você é mesmo um idiota Saga!_ Exatamente como já me disseram; ela explodiu.

_Que diabos havia acontecido com ele?_ A onde estava o homem gentil que conhecia?

-Quem? _Aiolia?_ –Saga indagou irônico tirando-a de seus divagares.

Marin suspirou longa e pausadamente antes de responder.

-Tem razão, foi um erro. Foi um erro eu ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse; ela completou entre dentes e lhe deu as costas, porem mal deu dois passos em direção a saída.

-Eu não era ele não é? Eu não era digno...

-Mas do que raios você está falando? –Marin se voltou furiosa. –Se fala do Aiolia...

-Eu vi vocês dois juntos ontem; Saga explodiu deixando cair a máscara fria que lhe servia de escudo até agora. Aproximou-se ameaçadoramente da amazona. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam como se uma tempestade estivesse por vir. –A vi nos braços dele e...

_-Cale a boca!_ –Marin exasperou. _Então era aquilo?_ –Você não sabe o que viu, então cale essa sua boca antes que faça algo do que se arrependa depois.

-Como o que? –ele indagou irônico e a segurou bruscamente pelo braço. –Não minta, eu sei o que vi! Vocês dois juntos... você _seminua _nos braços dele e...

_Plaft!_

Saga sentiu mais uma vez sua face queimar. Marin o esbofeteou com toda força que tinha e se desvencilhou da mão que a segurava. Um fino filete de sangue escorreu da face esquerda do cavaleiro, o local a onde as unhas da amazona o haviam ferido com o tapa.

_-O que pensa que eu sou?_ –ela indagou irada. –Não é da sua conta e tão pouco eu lhe devo alguma explicação, mas saiba que eu jamais tive qualquer coisa com o Aiolia, ou com qualquer outro cavaleiro. Será que não ouviu nada do que eu te disse aquele dia?

Um sorriso maroto moldou os lábios de Saga.

-E o que quer que eu pense? _Que eu fui o primeiro então?_ Seria muito bom se assim fosse, mas devido as atuais circunstancias acho que devo desacreditar em suas palavras.

_-Maldito!_ Acha mesmo que aceito que qualquer um me toque? –a amazona foi pra cima do cavaleiro a fim de lhe esbofetear de novo, mas se conteve. –Se eu permiti que você me beijasse aquele dia foi por que...

_-Me deseja?_ –ele indagou num meio sorriso enquanto a espreitava feito uma fera acuando-a contra a parede. –Que bom! Pelo menos alguma coisa em comum nós temos então...

-O que? –Marin indagou confusa diante do olhar que o cavaleiro lhe dirigia. Ele era diferente do de fúria ainda há pouco.

_-Eu ainda te desejo amazona..._

Marin recuou dois passos assustada, mas Saga foi mais rápido e a prensou contra a parede antes de lhe tomar os lábios mais uma vez, dessa vez sem qualquer sutileza, quase que selvagemente. Ela tentou inutilmente o afastar de si, estapeou seu peito largo sem obter resultado. Mais parecia uma muralha de aço coberta de seda.

E era uma sensação estranha a que estava sentindo. Metade de si lhe dizia que devia nunca mais voltar a lhe fitar nos olhos, quem sabe matá-lo por tamanha grosseria, injuria, por ter ferido o seu coração daquele jeito, sua honra, mas a outra metade ainda ansiava por ele. Por seus beijos e foi essa metade que acabou cedendo pouco a pouco às investidas do cavaleiro.

Saga sentiu-a parar de se debater. Um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios quando sentiu suas mãos suaves subirem lentamente por seu peito e lhe envolverem pelo pescoço. Ela entreabriu os lábios sem recusa ao seu pedido de passagem e mais uma vez ele explorou sua boca doce.

Sua língua buscou a dela, suas mãos a apertavam possessivamente contra si a ponto de sufocá-la. Não a deixaria fugir dessa vez, não permitiria que escapasse de seus braços mais uma vez, _de seu desejo._ Saciaria o seu desejo e aí sim se veria livre daquela necessidade em tê-la e que o havia feito fazer um papel ridículo: _o do adolescente apaixonado e rejeitado._ Ela brincara consigo, com seus sentimentos, portanto agüentaria as conseqüências de seus atos.

Também brincaria com ela.

E quanto mais a beijava, mais a queria, mais a desejava. Estava pouco a pouco perdendo o controle. Aquele corpo macio colado no seu o estava deixando maluco. _Seu perfume..._ _Como adorava o cheiro dela._

_Tinha que possuí-la._ Agora, naquele momento. Saga puxou-a para cima, segurou-a pelos quadris e voltou a comprimi-la contra a parede arrancando um longo gemido da amazona. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto precisava dela, o quanto a desejava. Ali naquele salão, onde o mal o consumira no passado, ali onde tantas mais haviam sido dele, ela também seria. Sem recusa, sem certo ou errado.

Quando por fim abandonou-lhe os lábios Saga passou percorrer seu pescoço, aquela tez pálida que tanto havia ansiado tocar em meses. Percebeu que ela ofegava, que se agarrava a si e estava tão ansiosa quanto ele_. Ela o desejava. _Estava tão excitada quanto ele, era experiente o suficiente para perceber isso. Sua pele transpirava desejo, pedia para ser tocada, acariciada, consumida por ele.

Ter a confirmação de que ela também o queria fez com que o desejo inflamasse dentro de si. Não podia esperar mais. A possuiria e agora.

O cavaleiro já tinha em mente a imagem excitante de seus corpos nus se entrelaçando, porem não esperava que aquele doce momento de torpor fosse quebrado por uma dor aguda em seu baixo ventre. Marin havia aproveitado a sua distração e se desprendido dos braços que a mantinham presa e sem sequer pensar lhe deu uma 'senhora' joelhada.

Saga afastou-se imediatamente da amazona contendo um urro de dor enquanto se curvava no chão devido o golpe certeiro. A idéia de que jamais poderia gerar herdeiros era a única que passava em sua cabeça no presente momento e claro: _a de matar a amazona._

Como é que ela podia estar a ponto de se entregar a ele, de fazerem amor ensandecidamente no meio daquele salão e de repente tudo mudasse? Como diria Milo, realmente, jamais entenderia as mulheres.

Marin se recompôs e então se aproximou do cavaleiro prostrado no chão. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam de raiva, tanto quanto os dele.

_-Nunca mais_, ouviu bem? –ela começou enquanto passava freneticamente uma das mãos pelos lábios inchados. _–Nunca mais ouse me tocar!_

A amazona completou indubitavelmente irada, possessa, e no auge dessa fúria cuspiu no chão, antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair dali a passos pesados como chumbo.

Saga suspirou vendo a pesada porta do salão se fechar com um baque surdo após a passagem intempestiva da amazona. Aquela era a primeira vez que uma mulher o subjugava, o humilhava daquele jeito. _Havia sido rejeitado?_

_Nunca havia sido rejeitado antes... _Não até que, _ela,_ passou a ser o seu objeto de desejo...

_-Droga!_

_**Continua... **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo VII: O limiar entre a razão e o desejo**

_-Ué será que a Marin não vem mesmo pros treinos hoje?_ –Kiki coçou a cabeça com um olhar distante enquanto procurava a amazona com os olhos. –Mestre Mu me disse que hoje ela havia combinado com ele que me ensinaria umas... _**Shina**__**!**_

O garoto lemuriano gritou e acenou ao ver a amazona de cobra se aproximando. Correu até ela ofegante.

-Shina! Shina!

-O que houve Kiki? O Santuário está sendo invadido por aliens por acaso? –indagou a amazona num meio sorriso. Ainda se recordava do garoto aparecendo para ajudá-los em diferentes ocasiões.

-Não, pela graça dos deuses não, mas você por acaso sabe da Marin? Mestre Mu me disse que...

-Sim, eu sei; Shina cortou o garoto. –Marin ia lhe ensinar umas técnicas de luta. Sei que Mu pediu isso a ela, mas ela não vem hoje e eu fiquei incumbida de treinar você.

-Como assim ela não vem? –Kiki arregalou os olhos.

-Hei? Não me ouviu? _Eu_ vou treinar você garoto! –Shina cerrou os olhos. Era como se o menino não desse a mínima importância a isso.

_Ser treinado por Shina? Só de pensar o garoto suou. Ainda se recordava da surra que Milo havia levado da amazona._

-O que foi garoto? Porque me olha com essa cara? Eu não mordo não sabia? –ela brincou num sorriso divertido.

-É, eu sei, mas o Milo me disse que essas suas unhas fazem um bom estrago; Kiki apontou para as mãos da amazona que sorriu.

-O inseto de disse isso foi?

-Disse e disse também que você...; Kiki ponderou ao ver o olhar envenenado da amazona sobre si.

-Disse que? –Shina arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Nada não; Kiki desconversou coçando a cabeça. –Mas por que a Marin não vem hoje?

-Ela não estava muito bem e resolveu ir meditar um pouco no templo da Coroa do Sol; disse Shina que havia passado pela casa da amiga mais cedo.

-Ah; Kiki murmurou pensativo. –Mas então...

-Mas então que eu ainda quero saber o que aquele inseto andou falando sobre mim garoto...

Kiki engoliu em seco. Ele e sua boca grande...

* * *

Não fora difícil descobrir a onde ela estava. _O Grande Mestre_ sabia sobre absolutamente tudo o que acontecia no Santuário, tal qual com seus habitantes. Bastaram apenas algumas poucas perguntas entre as servas e soldados rasos que descobrira. _Ela estava meditando no antigo templo da Coroa do Sol._ Marin estava mesmo muito enganada se pensava que aquilo acabaria assim. Ela ferira o seu ego, seus sentimentos e pagaria por isso.

O antigo templo apesar de estar há muitos anos desabitado era um lugar calmo e não sombrio. Havia alguns pilares tombados devido às batalhas travadas ali há alguns anos e algumas teias de aranha, mas nada mais, além disso, a não ser um profundo silencio. A amazona de fato havia escolhido um bom lugar para meditar. Pena que isso fosse a ultima coisa que faria ali. Tinha outros planos pra ela... _Pra eles dois._

Um sorriso maroto moldou os lábios do cavaleiro que continuou sua silenciosa caminhada. Não demorou muito porem, após passar por uma antiga fonte Saga se deparou com aquilo que procurava: _Ela..._

Marin jazia sentada na posição de lótus e com os olhos fechados. Ela havia mesmo vindo meditar, mas será que estava conseguindo? Duvidava muito que sim. Provavelmente ela tivera uma noite insone como a sua, se revirara na cama à noite toda e se perguntara por que não haviam consumado aquele desejo pungente? Ambos desejavam aquilo, pertencer um ao outro, então porque a recusa?

Provaria isso a ela, que ela precisava de si tanto quanto precisava dela. _Tinha que possuí-la_, ouvi-la gemer e se contorcer nos seus braços com o prazer que daria a ela. E depois... Depois a descartaria da mesma forma vil com que o açoitara ao correr pros braços de Aiolia após ter se declarado pra ela. Desejava o seu corpo e nada mais. E era exatamente isso que ela queria, não era?

Aproximou-se sorrateiro como um gato, ou seria serpente? Pronto para dar o bote em sua presa. Abaixou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_-Buh!_

Marin se arrepiou inteira com aquele sussurro atrevido ao pé do ouvido e se levantou no mesmo instante. Perplexa fitou o cavaleiro. Ele tinha um sorriso sedutor a brincar nos lábios. Terrivelmente sedutor e irresistível. Droga! _Como não o havia percebido chegar?_

-O que faz aqui? –ela indagou ríspida. Já não chegava o acontecido naquela maldita sala? Já não bastava ele tê-la feito se sentir suja e vulgar? Não, ele queria mais. –Eu fiz uma pergunta! –Marin exasperou.

-E se eu te disser que; Saga ponderou se aproximando da amazona. –Que eu quero terminar o que começamos naquela sala?

-Ah claro; Marin entrou no seu jogo. –Não consegui te _aleijar_ ontem e você sonha ardentemente com isso? –ela completou sarcástica. –É por isso que veio até aqui?

-Não creio que esse seja o seu real desejo, pois... _Aí quem é que vai lhe dar prazer? _–Saga revidou num sorriso maroto vendo os olhos da amazona faiscarem de raiva.

-Talvez um homem de verdade; ela revidou e foi à vez dos olhos do cavaleiro faiscarem de raiva.

_Ponto!_ Acertara em cheio o seu ego inflamado. A amazona deu lhe as costas e começou a caminhar pra fora do templo.

_-Não me ignore!_ –Saga vociferou e aproximou-se da amazona prendendo-a contra o seu corpo. Agarrou-a por trás e segurou seus punhos cerrados que tentavam inutilmente se soltar de si. –Muito menos o que o seu corpo sente... Eu sei o que você sente quando eu te toco...

Marin não conteve um fraco gemido quando sentiu a mão grande que se fechava sobre o seu pulso a soltar para deslizar provocantemente sobre a lateral de seu corpo. _Por que não o impedia de continuar com aquilo?_ Ele a estava fazendo sentir-se suja mais uma vez. Sentia aquele corpo grande e quente colado no seu enquanto a mão do cavaleiro subia provocante pela lateral de sua coxa esquerda, a acariciava e parecia queimar a sua pele, mesmo sobre o tecido. Aquilo a fazia ter pensamentos insanos. _Como seria sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo nu?_

-Você me deseja Marin...

Saga sussurrou em seu ouvido para então mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Sorriu ao perceber que ela se controlava pra inutilmente não emitir um fraco gemido.

-Desejo é? –ela indagou segurando a mão que passeava por seu corpo. Deteu-a sobre o seu quadril. Ele já havia brincado demais consigo. Voltou-se para ele e fitou-o. –Você realmente sabe o que eu desejo?

Iria aproveitar outro lapso de descuido por parte dele lhe dar mais uma joelhada como a que havia dado antes. Quem sabe assim ele aprendesse a se controlar e parasse de agir como um adolescente com os hormônios em fúria. O que ele pensava que ela era? Uma prostituta? Mais uma daquelas servas que se deitavam com ele a qualquer hora do dia? Ele a havia machucado demais, pra achar que palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido a fariam esquecer tudo o que havia lhe dito. Não eram animais que reagiam apenas aos seus instintos. Ela tinha sentimentos e ele destruíra todos eles com suas palavras hostis e injustas.

O que ela não sabia era que Saga estava preparado e também disposto a lutar até o fim, a convencê-la do contrário. Segurou-a no instante em que ela se preparava para acertá-lo e a empurrou até fazê-la encostar contra a parede de pedra do templo. A amazona arregalou os olhos surpresa. _O que era aquilo?_ Saga apertou-lhe a coxa direita e foi subindo provocantemente.

-Tem coisas mais prazerosas e excitantes pra fazer com suas pernas sabia? –ele sussurrou insinuante e então a puxou para si enroscando a perna da amazona em sua cintura.

_Estava se deliciando com aquilo._ Marin o fitava com os olhos arregalados e assustada. Aquilo era loucura, ele era louco e ela... _Ela era mais, porque estava gostando daquilo. _

-Não resista mais... _Amazona;_ ele sussurrou enrouquecidamente enquanto a puxava pra cima e fazia prender ambas as pernas em sua cintura. –Eu sei que você também me deseja...

-E isso é uma ordem do Grande Mestre? –ela revidou fitando-o diretamente nos olhos.

-Não. É do homem chamado Saga Crisantys que te deseja e que quer fazê-la sua. _Eu quero possuí-la Marin! _Eu quero te dar um prazer que você jamais sentiu...

A amazona mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu ao sentir o quanto ele estava excitado e fazia questão de que ela soubesse disso. Apertava seu corpo contra o dela, a evidência de que suas palavras não eram só palavras. Seu corpo clamava por ela.

_Como ele podia fazer aquilo? _

_Ter aquele poder sobre si?_

Sentia-se trêmula, indefesa_, _incapaz de resistir a ele. Saga sorriu ao perceber o que havia causado a amazona e comprimiu ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela.

-Você não vai se arrepender, eu garanto...

Mais uma vez aquele sorriso cheio de promessas moldou os lábios bem feitos do cavaleiro e Marin sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Que maldito poder ele tinha que a deixava impotente as suas investidas? Que lhe permitia somente ansiar por ele?

_Simplesmente não tinha como resistir a ele..._

Saga enfim tomou-lhe os lábios, que ansiosos esperavam por si. Tinha sede e queria devorá-la com sua boca faminta, com seu corpo, que ansioso, implorava por um contato mais intimo.

Marin agarrou-se aos braços fortes do cavaleiro que a prendiam contra a parede. Arranhou seus músculos rijos que jaziam expostos pela regata. De fato não era o grande mestre que ali estava, era um homem, um homem com vestes comuns e que a desejava. Desejava a mulher e não a amazona. _E isso era tudo o que queria..._

_E aquela promessa velada de prazer insano não era só uma promessa... _

Saga sabia exatamente como deixá-la louca de desejo. Suas mãos, seu corpo, sua boca, ele lhe provava com todo o ardor do tato e do paladar. Sua língua deixava um rastro úmido e quente a queimar sua pele, seu pescoço, seu colo. Marin deixou-se guiar por ele, por todas aquelas sensações novas que a entorpeciam e a faziam querer mais e mais.

-Saga...

-Eu quero que seja minha Marin... _Agora! _

Saga voltou a comprimi-la com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço. Aquele perfume doce o estava enlouquecendo. Ela gemeu ao perceber o quanto ele estava excitado. Algo percebível claramente em sua voz embargada e rouca, assim como em seu corpo, que queimava de desejo. Ele não podia esperar mais.

_E não mais se negaria a ele._ Não podia. Não queria. Ele iria possuí-la, porque esse também era um desejo seu. Queria ser dele, queria descobrir se aquele prazer insano que ele tanto lhe prometia realmente existia. Estava entregue a ele, as suas vontades e...

_**-Ops!**_

_Ops? _Ambos se indagaram em meio ao torpor ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida e infantil.

_-É, bem, eu não queria, bem... atrapalhar e... Bem, eu estava fugindo da Shina por conta do Milo e... E achei que podia pedir a sua ajuda, ahm... Marin, mas eu volto depois!_

_**-KIkI? **_–ambos indagaram perplexos ao se depararem com os grandes olhos do garoto e sua face em chamas ao presenciar aquela cena. É provavelmente a sua não estaria muito diferente; pensou Marin. _Estava literalmente morta de vergonha._

-Me desculpem! –disse Kiki e da mesma forma silenciosa em que aparecera ali usando sua telecinese também se foi.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A:** Gente... Cadê os reviews hein? To esperando... é só clicarem uma única vez naquele botãozinho roxo e... _Taran!_ Pronto! Eu fico sabendo o que estão achando da fic! É sério, gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando da história... rsrsrs

E antes de ir, agradeço as lindas que comentaram o capítulo passado: **_Sah Rebelde_**, **_Margarida_** e _**Dama 9**_.

Um grande bju e um forte abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Um obrigada especial as garotas que comentaram o capítulo passado e deixaram uma autora saltitante de felicidade: **Ignea**, **Pimentel**, **Lady Ruth** e **Flor de Gelo**. Muito obrigada pelos reviews, viu lindas?! rsrs_

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo VIII: A Verdade**

_Alguns dias depois..._

A rotina havia voltado a ser a mesma de sempre: _Treino. Treino e mais treino! _

"_Se você realmente me respeita, respeita a nossa amizade como me disse antes, você não irá fazer nada a respeito!"_

Aiolia não era cego. É claro que havia percebido a sua mudança de comportamento após o acontecido, mas lhe fizera prometer que não iria atrás de respostas. Ela mesma havia decidido não mais procurar por elas, portanto, aquele assunto estava encerrado.

_Havia mesmo sido um erro... _

Essa fora a sua conclusão. Além do que era melhor esquecer aquele triste incidente envolvendo os olhos curiosos de uma criança. Passara dias sem ter coragem de por a cara pra fora de casa. _Havia pegado uma gripe muito forte..._ Ah, essa fora sua desculpa.

Relatou a Aiolia o acontecido, claro que omitindo os detalhes da coisa _'física'._ Havia lhe dito apenas que Saga não a respeitava e tão pouco seus sentimentos. Não iria entrar em detalhes, já havia sido vergonhoso demais até então, mas havia deixado bem claro que Saga não merecia seus sentimentos.

Acalmar o leão não fora fácil, mas ele realmente cumpriu o que prometeu. Aiolia percebeu que aquilo não lhe dizia respeito, que era algo pessoal e que caberia apenas a amazona resolver, mas... _Ai de Saga se aparecesse com aquela cara deslavada de 'nada aconteceu'._ Ai sim, não iria mais se conter.

"_Ele me tratou como trata aquelas servas!"; _uma chorosa Marin havia lhe dito e aquilo havia sido o suficiente para entender a gravidade da situação. Quem Saga pensava que era pra tê-la tratado daquele jeito? _Como uma qualquer?_

Só não havia partido sua cara ainda porque a amazona não havia permitido, entretanto, não saberia dizer qual seria a sua reação se o visse cara a cara agora.

E ali estava ela, sentada naquele fim de tarde sobre a areia fofa da praia. Por mais que ela lhe dissesse que estava tudo bem, sabia que seu coração sofria e sangrava. _Um coração que jamais havia se permitido ser realmente seu... _

Aiolia caminhou até a amazona e em silencio sentou-se ao seu lado.

Longos instantes de silencio se passaram sem que a amazona sequer desse a entender que sabia da sua presença ali.

-Eu fui mesmo uma idiota não fui? –Marin por fim resolveu quebrar o silencio, mas continuava a fitar o mar a sua frente.

-Não Marin, o idiota foi o Saga e você sabe disso; Aiolia respondeu sério, tentando conter a vontade de correr dali pra socar um certo alguém.

-Sim Aiolia eu fui uma idiota, porque eu pensei que podia ser diferente, que podia agir como uma pessoa normal, mas me esqueci que vivemos a vida toda sob regras e que assim seria sempre. Eu ultrapassei esse limite, essa linha, e estou pagando por isso.

-Marin...

-Ele é o Grande Mestre Aiolia; a ruiva finalmente se voltou para o amigo. –Eu sou uma amazona, o que eu esperava? _Que ele me fizesse juras de amor?_ Isso é deveras piegas! Só agora eu percebo o porquê do maldito dogma das amazonas: pra manter essa distancia delimitada. Amazonas de um lado, cavaleiros de outro. Era um risco grande demais nos envolvermos em meio as guerras e acabarmos nos entregando à sentimentos tolos como...

_-O amor?_ –Aiolia a interpelou. –Amar é tolice pra você Marin? E pelo que lutamos a nossa vida inteira senão por amor? Athena luta por amor, não se esqueça; ele completou.

-Não é esse tipo de amor Aiolia...

-Tem razão, não é, mas não lutamos a nossa vida toda pra que as demais pessoas pudessem viver todo e qualquer tipo de amor em suas vidas? Me diga, o que nos faz diferentes deles, o que nos impede de viver esse mesmo sentimento? Somos humanos Marin, erramos e também sentimos as mesmas coisas que qualquer pessoa.

_-Ele não;_ Marin murmurou fracamente. –Ele faz questão de manter essa distancia, de querer se igualar a um deus.

_-Saga não é um deus!_ –Aiolia franziu o cenho. –Saga é um homem e errou e pecou como qualquer outra pessoa, aliás, ele seria a ultima pessoa no mundo a ter direito de julgar alguém e de se achar senhor de alguma coisa, alguém intocável.

-Ainda não o perdoou pelo que ele fez contra o seu irmão não é?

-Quem sou eu pra perdoar ou não alguém Marin? Vivi boa parte da minha vida odiando o meu próprio irmão, _o traidor_, sem saber que o verdadeiro traidor vivia do meu lado. Mas depois disso tanta coisa aconteceu... Tudo aquilo que tivemos que enfrentar e depois o próprio Aiolos estava de volta.

-E então? –ela indagou confusa.

-Então que nada mais importava. Havíamos finalmente derrotado o inimigo e tudo parecia caminhar para cotidiano de uma vida normal. Saga se arrependeu de seus erros, eu sei disso e Aiolos também. Quer prova maior disso do que ele estar no posto mais alto da elite, a de Grande Mestre? O perdão nessa história não teria que vir de mim, de meu irmão ou de qualquer outra pessoa e sim...

_-Dele mesmo;_ Marin completou a frase do amigo. –Era isso o que eu pensava também Aiolia, que o Saga ainda não havia aprendido a se perdoar. Na verdade eu ainda acho que ele não aprendeu a fazer isso, mas...

-Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de ter feito o que fez; foi à vez de Aiolia a completar. –É claro que não Marin, o que ele fez não faz qualquer sentido.

-Eu; Marin ponderou e então voltou a fitar o mar. -Eu havia ido até ele aquele dia com o meu coração aberto, disposta a me abrir com ele, a dizer o que eu estava sentindo, mas ele me tratou tão rispidamente, com tanta frieza. Ele não era mais aquele homem de olhar triste com quem eu havia convivido durante meses dentro daquela biblioteca. O homem por quem eu havia me apaixonado; ela completou tristemente voltando-se mais uma vez para o amigo. –Tudo o que ele desejava de mim era um corpo pra satisfazer aos seus desejos. E não era isso o que eu queria dele Aiolia.

-Eu repito Marin; o leonino ponderou com os olhos cintilando de raiva. –O Saga é mesmo um idiota! –Aiolia cerrou os punhos sobre a areia.

-Eu...; Marin suspirou e então voltou a fitar o mar com os olhos rasos d' água. –Sabe o que é o pior nisso tudo? Eu aprendi a amar aquele homem, os seus silêncios, seus olhares enigmáticos e distantes. A sua tristeza, a sua alma ferida e mesmo depois de tudo, ele me faz falta. Eu sinto falta de estar com ele... _Muita,_ falta!

-Marin...

-Eu o amo Aiolia... _amo Saga Crisantys._

* * *

Seus punhos se cerraram enquanto continha a vontade de socar a arvore ao seu lado. _Mais uma vez os via juntos..._

_Outros braços que não eram os seus a acalentavam..._

Como queria poder correr até lá e arrancá-la dos braços dele, mas... _Que direito ele tinha de fazer isso?_ Aliás, o que estava fazendo ali? Estava na saída do vilarejo das amazonas escondido atrás de uma árvore feito um bicho acuado e ao mesmo tempo perseguindo sua presa?

Não, ela não era uma presa, ela era... _Era a mulher que invadia seus sonhos..._

Jamais a teria, sabia disso e obviamente ela havia feito questão de deixar isso _muito_ claro naquele ultimo encontro.

"_Eu te odeio Saga Crisantys!"_

Apesar de ter se rendido a suas caricias, no fundo, ele sabia que ela jamais seria inteiramente sua. Ter essa certeza deveria tê-lo feito desistir não? _Mas isso em nada havia adiantado._ Ainda a desejava, ainda a queria perto de si, agora mais do que nunca. Sonhava com sua boca, com seu perfume e... _Como sentia falta dela. _Era quase que uma necessidade, como a do ar em seus pulmões, uma urgência. Jamais havia sentido isso antes, por mulher alguma, mas...

_Não seria porque ela fora à única que se negara a ele?_

Sonhava com seus corpos se entrelaçando, com os gemidos dela. Queria ouvi-la gemer, implorar por mais. Queria ser o primeiro e... _O único._ _Mas seria isso possível?_

"_... O que pensa que eu sou? Não é da sua conta e tão pouco eu lhe devo alguma explicação, mas saiba que eu jamais tive qualquer coisa com o Aiolia, ou com qualquer outro cavaleiro. Acha mesmo que aceito que qualquer um me toque? Se eu permiti que você me beijasse aquele dia foi por que..."._

_Por quê?_ Porque não havia permitido que ela terminasse aquela bendita frase? O que ela pretendia dizer? Que... _O amava?_ Aquilo o atormentara dia após dia depois do acontecido. E se... _E se tivesse se enganado?_ Ferido-a sem qualquer propósito?

E se... _Ela realmente tivesse sido sincera consigo e aquilo que havia presenciado em sua cabana não passasse de um ledo engano?_

Aquilo lhe dilacerava o peito. _Como podia tê-la ferido de tal forma?_ Por isso mesmo havia decidido ir atrás dela naquele fim de tarde. A sua entrega naquele dia no templo da Coroa do Sol... Mulher alguma seria capaz de dissimular tudo aquilo. Como um homem experiente sabia claramente quando uma mulher o queria, não só fisicamente. O que o havia impedido de ver tal coisa até então fora apenas a venda do ciúmes que o havia cegado. A teria possuído aquele dia se não fosse à aparição do garoto Kiki. Tinha certeza disso, da mesma forma que ainda tinha vontade de matar o pequeno discípulo de Mu.

A sua recusa não era porque não sentisse nada por si e sim por que estava ferida, ferida demais para ceder aos caprichos do homem que tanto a havia feito sofrer.

Precisava de respostas e somente ela as teria. Entretanto... _O que encontrara ali? Uma prova concreta de que não havia se enganado, de que ela e Aiolia eram... _

_**-Apreciando a vista Saga?**_

Seu corpo se enrijeceu. Saga piscou e se voltou para trás vendo Aiolia parado as suas costas. Voltou os olhos na direção da praia onde o havia visto antes, porem, Marin jazia só sentada na areia.

_Como ele havia feito aquilo sem que sequer percebesse?_

-Usando meu cosmo; Aiolia respondeu como se lesse os pensamentos do cavaleiro. –O que faz aqui Saga? –ele indagou sério.

-Eu, eu; _o que diria? _–O que _**você**_ faz aqui? –ele indagou por fim, quase que inquisidor. _Como se tivesse esse direito..._

-Acho que não está no direito de fazer perguntas como essa; Aiolia respondeu no mesmo tom sério, mais uma vez como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

-Tem razão; Saga deu de ombros no intuito de se afastar. –Quem sou eu não é mesmo? Pra vir aqui atrapalhar o seu passeio romântico na orla da praia e ainda exigir respostas? –ele completou sarcástico, porem mal deu dois passos em direção a saída.

-Então é isso? –indagou Aiolia antes de se voltar para trás.

-Isso? –Saga se reaproximou do amigo com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Você é mais um daqueles idiotas que acham impossível haver uma amizade desinteressada entre um homem e uma mulher? _Por Zeus Saga!_ E eu que achava que os únicos idiotas daqui eram o Milo e o Máscara, se bem que até eles jamais superaram essa barreira que você acabou de ultrapassar.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Saga se aproximou com o cenho franzido, não gostando nada daquele tom do leonino e tão pouco do seu sorriso de escárnio.

-Que você é o idiota mor do Santuário Saga! –Aiolia rebateu com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios que só se alargou diante do olhar fulminante de Saga.

-Oras seu...; Saga se aproximou ameaçadoramente.

-Ouça bem Saga, eu jamais tive qualquer envolvimento com a Marin além da nossa amizade; Aiolia voltou a ser sério, tão sério que Saga estancou a onde estava sem entender aquilo.

-E o que me importa isso? –Saga rebateu ferino.

-Eu espero que muito, porque pra ela importa; Aiolia respondeu com simplicidade confundindo ainda mais o cavaleiro.

-O que disse?

-Me diz uma coisa Saga; Aiolia ponderou. –Você é cego ou o que? Aliás, o ciúmes que esta sentindo é tanto assim pra deixá-lo cego desse jeito? Surdo? Louco de tanto ciúmes?

-Aiolia; Saga ponderou de olhos cerrados. Estava sim em desvantagem, mas nem por isso o deixaria ofendê-lo o quanto quisesse.

-Ela te ama, mesmo você sendo o idiota que é; completou Aiolia.

Saga piscou diversas vezes sem entender o sentido daquilo. Como assim... _Ela lhe amava?_ Amava e estava com outro? Aiolia porem respondeu a suas perguntas.

-Aquele dia em que você se comportou como o pior dos seres e a tratou como uma qualquer, sabe o que ela ia fazer? Ia se abrir pra você, dizer o que agora, infelizmente, eu estou tendo o trabalho de fazer. Ela se apaixonou por você e ia assumir isso. Sabe o que isso significa pra uma amazona? O quanto uma decisão como essa pode ser difícil de ser tomada? Ela não pensou nisso, apenas queria viver o que estava sentindo e foi até você, ignorando todas as regras e tudo mais que havia aprendido até então, isso porque a Marin jamais fugiu de nada em sua vida. É uma amazona e uma mulher como poucas, sua coragem e determinação são excepcionais e tudo isso se refletiu no que ela sentia por você.

Saga estava confuso.

-Eu vi; ele começou com os punhos cerrados e um olhar frio como metal. _O que ele achava que era? Idiota?_ –Vi vocês dois juntos, como agora na praia. A vi nos seus braços... Sabe o que eu senti quando vi isso?

-Um ciúmes tremendo que chegava a lhe corroer os ossos? –Aiolia satirizou vendo o outro lhe lançar um olhar cortante.

-Um desejo insano me invadia e eu daria tudo pra estar no seu lugar àquela noite e poder sentir o perfume dela; Saga continuou. –Então não tente me enganar Aiolia; ele completou irado.

Aiolia suspirou.

-Queria mesmo estar no meu lugar àquela noite? Engraçado, não sabia que você tinha aptidão pra _'conselheiro amoroso'_ e que ter uma mulher chorando nos seus ombros por conta de outro, lhe desse mais prazer do que tê-la apaixonada por si.

-Como disse? Ela...

-Ela chorava por você aquela noite; Aiolia completou diante do olhar quase chocado do amigo. –Ela chorava porque não sabia como lidar com o que estava sentindo. Aquilo era novo pra ela e acredite, se apaixonar pelo mais complicado dos cavaleiros não ajuda muito, ao contrário, só complica a situação. Como se aproximar, expor seus sentimentos a alguém intocável?

-Ela... Ela lhe disse isso? –indagou Saga quase que temeroso pela resposta.

-Por muito tempo você foi idolatrado Saga, foi praticamente chamado de _Deus_ por algumas pessoas, como acha que isso não iria afetá-la também?

-Há muito tempo; Saga ponderou com um olhar distante. –Eu cheguei a desejar isso, mas agora... Não. Não mais.

-Então, caberia a você dizer isso a ela não?

-Sim, mas...

-Ela te ama Saga e isso é tudo o que tem que saber.

Dito isso Aiolia se afastou. Passou pelo cavaleiro, que permaneceu estático agora fitando ao longe a figura solitária da amazona ainda sentada na orla da praia. _Como podia ter feito aquilo? Se enganado daquele jeito?_

-Ah Saga; Aiolia chamou-o. –Só tem mais uma ultima coisa pendente entre nós...

-O que? –o cavaleiro indagou se voltando para trás, mas isso foi tudo.

Um forte soco no lado esquerdo da face o fez cambalear e levar a ponta dos dedos até os lábios feridos. O punho do leão o havia punido. Um fino filete de sangue escorria dali. Surpreso, Saga apenas observou Aiolia se afastar.

_-Agora sim, estamos quites..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** _REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS**! XD_

_Ah, gente... A fic tá quase acabando, quero saber a opinião de vocês! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo IX: Como perdoar o que não se tem perdão? **

Por que... _Tinha aquela estranha sensação de que estava sendo constantemente observada?_

Os olhos azuis da amazona fitaram a esmo tudo a sua volta. A praia, as árvores, nada. Não havia nada ali, ninguém. E se tivesse... Bem, esse suposto alguém, certamente não desejava ser visto por si.

De seu 'esconderijo' Saga acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos. Viu-a vir olhar mais uma vez na direção em que estava, mas contrariando a suas deduções, ela não veio até si. Não havia percebido a sua presença ali. Deu-lhe as costas e seguiu pela orla da praia alguns metros até encontrar outra entrada na mata que cercava a praia. Adentrou-a e se foi. Porem, antes que a perdesse de vista Saga decidiu segui-la de perto. _Bem de perto..._

* * *

Passara tantos anos de sua vida só, porque agora sentia aquela necessidade de ter alguém ao seu lado? Porque agora as noites eram sempre tão frias? _Por que... precisava dele agora?_

Seu coração estava ferido, machucado, mutilado. Ele lhe humilhara, lhe fizera sentir nojo de si mesma por quase ter cedido, por quase que insanamente, ter cedido as suas vontades. Agradecia aos deuses pela aparição de Kiki aquele dia, caso contrário teria se humilhado ainda mais ao tornar-se dele sem qualquer recusa.

Ele desconfiava de si, a julgara como alguém vulgar e insignificante e ainda sim quase cedera a ele? Aos seus beijos? Ao seu desejo? _Àquele vil desejo?_

"_Eu ainda te desejo amazona..."._

Sim, aquele era um desejo vil, pecaminoso e lascivo. Ele mesmo havia feito questão de deixar isso bem claro. Queria o seu corpo e nada mais. Não era isso o que desejava dele, ou... _Será que era?_

_Estava tão confusa..._

_Amor e ódio._ Aquela linha era de fato tão tênue assim? Nos últimos dias vivia uma mistura confusa de raiva e desejo. Raiva pelo que ele havia lhe dito, por suas palavras injustas, por sua frieza. Raiva por ter se enganado a seu respeito, por ter se enganado sobre quem de fato era aquele homem de olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo, sentia aquele desejo absurdo, insano de estar com ele mais uma vez.

Queria sentir o seu corpo, seus braços a envolverem em seu calor e queria sentir a sua boca. Queria ser consumida por seu calor, por seu desejo. Ser desejada por ele. Ser possuída por ele. Render-se as suas vontades. Esse havia sido o seu único e verdadeiro desejo naquelas noites frias em que passara só em sua cabana.

A cada manhã acordava pior, inundada num mar de dúvidas e receios. Raiva. Não podia, não devia estar sentindo aquilo, não depois de tudo, mas sentia. Sentia raiva de si mesma, mas não podia mais omitir aquilo. Ainda gostava dele, ainda sentia falta daqueles olhos azuis e distantes lhe observando. Sentia falta do sorriso dele, dos seus silêncios e das poucas conversas civilizadas que haviam tido. Ele parecia ter se enraizado dentro de si e mesmo que se matasse de treinar na arena todos os dias, não conseguia chegar em casa e simplesmente dormir.

Sonhava com ele, noite após noite, com seus beijos e que ele viria até si mais uma vez, mas quando despertava e se via só, seus olhos terminavam úmidos e sua garganta voltava a doer. Aquele nó se desprendia e não conseguia mais cessar aquela dor e aquele pranto.

_-Droga!_ –a amazona socou a árvore a sua frente com toda a sua força, deixando uma marca funda ali.

Tinha que esquecê-lo, esquecer aquele maldito beijo e todo o ardor que sentira nos braços dele. Tinha que esquecer aquele sentimento tolo e infantil. _Talvez uma amazona realmente não tivesse o direito de amar..._

Socou e socou a árvore diversas vezes. Se concentrasse o seu cosmo poderia simplesmente destruir, transformar aquele pedaço de madeira num monte de cinzas, mas não era essa a sua intenção. Sobre a superfície dura e rija da madeira pequenas marcas se formavam. As marcas de seus punhos cerrados, de seu sangue que por ali escorria. Essa era uma estranha forma de lavar-se de seus pecados, daqueles sentimentos que tanto a estavam atormentando.

_Quem sabe a dor a fizesse esquecer?_

_**-Por favor, não faça mais isso...**_

Marin estancou diante daquela voz grave e da mão que se fechou suavemente sobre seu punho direito.

_Era ele._

As lágrimas rolaram impiedosas sobre o rosto pálido da amazona. Não queria mais chorar, havia prometido a si mesma que não iria mais chorar, mas não conseguia impedir aquilo. _Da mesma forma que devia expulsá-lo dali não?_ Entretanto não conseguiu fazer uma coisa ou outra.

Sentiu-o se aproximar e envolver a mão livre em sua cintura. Ele a abraçou com um dos braços enquanto a mão que se detinha no punho machucado, tratava de corrigir aquilo. Saga emanou um cosmo suave e cálido de sua mão para o ferimento da amazona e instantes depois ele havia sumido.

Sem marcas, sem sangue, sem dor. Com suavidade ele levou a mão branca e pálida até os lábios e a beijou, beijou o seu interior, sua palma suave ouvindo um fraco suspiro escapar dos lábios da amazona.

Só então Marin afastou-se dele. Afastou-se daquele calor, daquela proteção que ele lhe oferecia e que tanto havia ansiado nos últimos dias. Fitou-o em silencio, com seus olhos azuis e úmidos.

-Me perdoa; Saga sussurrou.

-Acha que é fácil assim? –ela indagou por fim.

-Não. Não é, mas o que está feito está feito e eu não posso mudar; ele respondeu sabiamente. –Entretanto, venderia minha alma a Hades se pudesse voltar a trás, eu; Saga ponderou no intuito de tocar no rosto da amazona que se afastou. –Eu jamais quis te ofender ou magoar...

-Mas o fez; ela disse com aparente magoa.

-Sim eu fiz, mas fiz por que sou egoísta...

-Egoísta? –Marin arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu a queria só pra mim; ele respondeu vendo-a fitar-lhe parcialmente surpresa. –Eu queria que fosse minha, somente minha e de mais ninguém. Só a mera possibilidade de imaginar que outro além de mim a pudesse tocar, pudesse sentir o seu perfume, eu... Eu ficava fora de mim. Não podia permitir algo assim.

-E quem faria tal coisa? –Marin indagou com tristeza. –Você foi o único homem que permiti que me tocasse até hoje...

-Eu sei. Agora eu sei; Saga respondeu num misto de tristeza e orgulho. Ele realmente havia sido o primeiro a provar de sua boca. E se dependesse de si, assim permaneceria. Só dele, somente dele.

Os olhos claros da amazona se detiveram no canto esquerdo dos lábios do cavaleiro. Uma luz imediatamente se fez em sua mente: _Aiolia._

-Foi o Aiolia quem fez isso? –ela apontou para o ferimento.

-Foi; Saga respondeu, percebendo que aquela resposta era o fim de tudo. Viu-a se afastar em silencio. –Marin, espera, eu...

Ela havia ido. A amazona lhe deu as costas e se foi mata adentro.

* * *

_Quem ele pensava que era?_

_Que bastava um 'estou arrependido' e ela correria pros seus braços? _Estava apaixonada sim, mas não era tola. Tivera que ser socado por Aiolia pra perceber que realmente gostava de si? Que realmente não havia outro homem na vida dela que não fosse ele?

_Não! Não e não!_ Não era uma adolescente bobinha que estava esperando pelo príncipe encantado. Que se contentaria com migalhas de amor e aceitaria tudo que viesse dele. Era uma mulher e era essa mulher que não queria mais vê-lo.

Agora sim se lavaria. _Iria tirá-lo por fim de seu coração..._

_Ou pelo menos iria tentar..._

* * *

Por muito tempo Saga pensou no que fazer. Ela estava no direito de ignorá-lo, de mandá-lo as favas se quisesse. Que espécie de homem havia se tornado? Um adolescente medíocre que tinha medo de enfrentar seus temores? Que julgava sem saber de fato a verdade? Como uma mulher iria amar, iria aceitar um homem assim em sua vida?

_A magoara demais..._ Como recompensaria isso? Como a faria perdoar tal coisa? A faria esquecer? Dizer que fora um idiota era pouco, fora um estúpido, um quadrúpede insensível que não percebia nada além da manta escura do ciúmes que lhe vendava.

Estivera cego por muito tempo, tendo pena de si mesmo e esse fora o seu erro. Como Kanon havia lhe dito, ainda era um homem, ainda tinha desejos e ainda tinha vida. _Porque Athena lhes devolveria a vida naquele tempo de paz, se não fosse para viverem?_ Para viverem suas vidas da melhor forma possível? Para viverem aquilo por que tanto haviam lutado: O _amor...?_

Sim, Athena sempre lutara por amor e agora lhes dava a chance de conhecer esse sentimento em sua plenitude. Não tinham mais regras rígidas a seguir, tinham livre arbítrio.

Estava livre, seu coração fora lavado de seus pecados e sabia que o que sentia naquele momento era algo bom, algo que podia se deixar sentir. Ao chegar a essa conclusão Saga não teve dúvidas, só tinha um caminho a seguir: _o dela_, para onde ela havia ido. Teria de estar onde ela estava.

_Mas pra onde mais ela iria?_ _Pra casa é claro!_ E foi pra lá que ele foi. Não mais se escondendo nas sombras como um demônio perdido e sim como um homem livre e disposto a lutar por aquilo que desejava.

_Por aquilo que, amava... Por ela._

Não demorou muito e estava em frente à pequena cabana, rústica e simples como todas as demais que por ali se encontravam no vilarejo. A sua sorte era que a dela ficava um pouco afastada das demais, assim poderia chegar até lá sem chamar muita atenção. Saiu da mata escura feito um inseto atraído pela luz. Uma fraca fonte de luz vinha da janela aberta, à única fonte de luz naquele negrume. Chamar ou não chamar? Bater ou não bater? _Eis a questão..._

Se quisesse fazer as coisas direito teria que dar a volta e bater em sua porta, mas definitivamente a cena que tinha diante de si o fazia ponderar sobre o que era certo e o que lhe era prazeroso... _em especial aos olhos..._

Já estava bem perto da janela quando a viu sair de uma porta no canto do cômodo vestindo somente uma fina camisola amarela. Nada sensual ou provocativo, era algo quase que casto de tão comportado, mas ainda sim lhe instigava os sentidos.

Nunca a havia visto sem aquelas vestes de amazona, mas agora a tinha tão... _Exposta diante de si._ Via os seios rijos da amazona tremeluzirem sobre o tecido, devido ao frio da noite que adentrava a janela. _Ela era tão linda, tão sensual, sem ao menos saber que estava sendo..._

Saga sentiu uma pontada no baixo ventre. Tinha que se controlar, sua visita ali era em prol de um pedido de perdão que nem sabia se conseguiria. Não tinha o direito de desejá-la antes de tê-la. Ela ainda não era sua, e só o seria se ela assim quisesse. Não iria mais forçá-la a nada e tão pouco seria louco de se arriscar a levar outra joelhada certeira como aquela de alguns dias atrás. Teria que merecê-la antes de qualquer coisa, lutar por ela.

Marin estava sentada sobre a pequena cama em que dormia. Ali tudo era interligado, o quarto, uma pequena sala e a cozinha. A exceção era o banheiro. Havia acabado de sair do banho e penteava os cabelos úmidos antes de se deitar, algo costumeiro e cotidiano, só havia uma coisa errada ali: _Aqueles olhos azuis a fitando fixamente da janela... _

_-Saga?_–murmurou Marin imediatamente se levantando da cama e se aproximando da janela, mas... _nada._ Não havia ninguém ali.

A amazona abraçou-se ao sentir o frio da noite a lhe ferir a pele. Mais uma vez o frio da noite, o frio da solidão a abraçaria em seus sonhos. Será mesmo que depois de tudo ainda ansiasse por ele? Quisesse que ele viesse atrás de si? Pois só isso explicava o que julgava ter visto: _Ele em sua janela... _

Seus olhos azuis mais uma vez se encheram de lágrimas e lutando contra uma batalha interna que ainda demoraria muito a cessar e tão fria quanto àquela noite, a amazona fechou a janela. A escuridão e a dor de algo que poderia ter sido bom seria tudo o que teria. Havia acabado antes mesmo de ter começado.

* * *

_Covarde!_

Sim, não passava de um covarde medíocre! Depois de ter saído das sombras simplesmente voltava até ela como um cão amedrontado? Se enterrava ainda mais fundo do que outrora? A visão daqueles olhos azuis e límpidos em meio às lágrimas o havia feito retroceder, sentir-se de fato um demônio perdido a almejar algo impossível. Enquanto a fitava com seus olhos impuros e desejosos, ela... _Ela chorava?_ Chorava por si? Que espécie de homem havia se tornado? Um ser bestial movido apenas por desejo? Tinha que provar a ela o contrário, por isso mesmo não tivera coragem de se aproximar, de se revelar. Sabia que se tivesse se aproximado não conseguiria conter a ânsia em querer beijá-la, tocá-la mais uma vez e se ela por ventura cedesse como da outra vez aí sim, para o infortúnio de ambos, o que havia entre eles estaria acabado.

Aquele ser movido por desejo, àquele que um dia havia sido... Não era esse que desejava que ela amasse. Queria que ela visse o homem por detrás disso, aquele que havia se perdido, mas se reerguido dos escombros do passado. Não era perfeito, aliás, ninguém é, nem mesmo os deuses são, mas queria que ela percebesse que havia muito mais dele que ela sequer conhecia. Queria que ela conhecesse Saga Crisantys, mas para isso em primeiro lugar teria que achar um meio de conseguir o seu perdão. Teria que pensar, pensar como um homem e agir como tal, não como um adolescente com os hormônios em fúria, que era como vinha se comportando até então. Bem, isso, quando não se culpava por todos os males do mundo, como diria Kanon...

Já estava na hora de esquecer o passado e focar o presente. Não poderia apagar tudo o que havia feito, que havia sido, mas também não podia construir um futuro em cima de recordações e erros do passado. Precisava assumir sua nova "identidade" para então poder tentar ter um futuro ao lado dela. Havia tomado a sua decisão. Se tornaria digno de ser amado por ela...

* * *

_**Continua... **_

**N/A:** _REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS!** Please? XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

"_A Toca do Baco" _a que me refiro nesse capítulo pertence à querida **Dama9**, minha miguxa querida, assim como Dionísio. Ela me permitiu um _empréstimo_, o que garanto devolver ao final dessa fanfic. Ainda se lembra né miga? XD

E valeu pelo puxão de orelha, tah? Haha graças a isso tem post novo! É, agradeçam a ela pelo post... rsrsrs

* * *

**Obrigada****: Srta. Hawkeye, P Shurete, Sah Rebelde, Flor de Gelo, Dama9, .Aguia, Isa San, Susan, Ephemerom, Aninhaloka e Luiza Carla Vicari **pelos coments e por todo apoio para que eu continuasse a postar essa fanfic!

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Capítulo X: Redenção**

Kanon estava a ponto de adentrar a casa de gêmeos quando uma voz o interceptou. Era uma vozinha esganiçada, o que o fez fazer uma careta antes de se voltar para trás.

_-Senhor Crisantys? _

Era uma garota por volta de seus dezesseis, dezessete anos, pele dourada e cabelos negros encaracolados. Ela tinha um delicioso cheiro de flores silvestres recém colhidas. Mas o que mais impressionou Kanon foram seus olhos verdes, verde esmeralda. Um meio sorriso torto lhe curvou os lábios.

-Sim; respondeu-lhe Kanon e a garota voltou a falar com sua vozinha esganiçada. Como uma ninfeta como aquela podia ter uma voz tão medonha?

-A conta da floricultura e também da sua reserva; a garota lhe entregou o papel preso a uma prancheta. –As flores já foram enviadas ao seu destinatário senhor, crisântemos, como o senhor pediu. Ah e o convite para o jantar na _Toca do Baco_ também já foi enviado junto das flores. Mesa para dois no terraço. Está tudo certo e reservado para essa noite, não há com o que se preocupar senhor, somos os melhores de toda a Grécia.

A garota sorriu, um sorriso que beirava entre o atrevido e o inocente, típico de uma ninfeta atrevida como aquela parecia ser. Ela era realmente linda quando não abria a boca. Kanon só não estava gostando daquele grande número de _"senhores"_ dirigidos a si. Não era tão velho assim. Talvez perto dela o fosse, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

-Bem, eu não me lembro de ter feito reserva alguma e...

_**-Fui eu quem fiz.**_

Saga apareceu ao seu lado, sabe-se lá de onde e Kanon quase saltou tamanha surpresa. Havia saído do chão ou o que? Saga pegou o papel de suas mãos, o assinou e devolveu para a ninfeta junto do devido pagamento. Junto do papel havia mais notas do que Kanon podia supor que custasse um simples buquê de flores ou reserva em qualquer restaurante por mais caro que ele o fosse. _Ai tinha__..._ O irmão estava de fato tentando impressionar alguém e na certa não era o _tipo_ de mulher que estava costumado a impressionar. Aquelas eram fáceis demais pra isso, bastava um simples _tour_ pela casa de gêmeos e no fim acabavam na cama. _Na cama de Saga._ A dele era melhor. Ele _sempre _tivera o melhor, mas ele não precisava saber de pequenos _detalhes_ como esses, não é? Aliás, se Saga soubesse que fazia coisas desse tipo na sua ausência ou então que às vezes ainda se passasse por ele, bem, aquilo não ia terminar muito bem. Nada bem, na verdade.

-Obrigada senhor Crisantys; a ninfeta lhe agradeceu num sorriso e então lhe deu as costas descendo as escadarias.

Kanon gritou:

-Você não me disse seu nome!

A garota se voltou para trás e riu, um risinho agudo e então correu escadaria abaixo feito uma coelha assustada. Saga revirou os olhos diante do sorriso bobo na cara do irmão que ainda acompanhava com os olhos a garota.

-Isso é crime, sabia Kanon? Aquela garota tem idade pra ser sua filha.

-Filha? –Kanon sorriu descrente. –Por acaso você não viu o tamanho dos...

_-Me poupe Kanon!_ –Saga bufou ao ver o irmão gesticular em frente ao peito indicando o tamanho dos seios da garota. Deu-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar para dentro do templo.

-Hei, hei! Espera! –Kanon correu atrás do irmão. –O que significa isso? Hã?

-Significa... _o que? –_Saga suspirou cansado.

-Como, o quê? –Kanon gesticulou com ares de incompreensão. –Isso, e aquilo; o geminiano apontou para o recibo de pagamento nas mãos do irmão e depois para a ninfeta que sumia de suas vistas em frente ao templo.

-Isso; Saga sorriu. –Isso não é da sua conta, _querido irmãzinho!_

Kanon abriu a boca indignado, levantou o dedo em riste sem saber ao certo para onde apontar, mas não disse nada. O irmão lhe deu as costas, um sorriso triunfante no rosto e finalmente adentrou o templo.

-Ai tem, ah se tem...

* * *

Marin fitava o grande buquê de crisântemos, eles eram lindos. Não, magníficos. Não se lembrava de ter recebido flores tão belas antes, aliás, não se lembrava de ter recebido flor alguma antes, a não ser as que seus alunos vez ou outra lhe traziam. Era tão mais fácil treinar aprendizes hoje em dia. A relação mestre e discípulo havia mudado muito com o passar dos anos. Mas o caso era que aquelas flores... _Não as deveria estar recebendo, não é?_

-Saga... Será que você realmente não desiste? –Marin suspirou cansada enquanto punha as flores em um vaso com água.

Fazia quase um mês que ele vinha fazendo isso. No dia seguinte àquela discussão, uma flor. No segundo, duas. No terceiro, três. No sétimo... Enfim, e agora um buquê enorme como aquele? Sabia que era ele, ainda que as flores não tivessem sequer um bilhete ou coisa do tipo.

-Espera...

Dessa vez era diferente. Havia um bilhete e as letras garrafais ali eram facilmente reconhecíveis. Eram as mesmas que o via rabiscar nas muitas horas que haviam passado juntos na biblioteca organizando os arquivos do Santuário.

"_Hoje à noite, na Toca do Baco."_

O que o fazia pensar que iria, hã? Que aceitaria aquele convite? Ainda estava magoada com ele, ainda sofria com o fim daquilo, algo que nem ao menos tivera um começo, mas Saga insistia em tocar na ferida. Saga achava que teria volta, que teriam como recomeçar. Gostaria muito, do fundo do coração, que isso fosse possível, mas será que realmente o era? Uma vez alguém lhe dissera que o orgulho era o pior dos sentimentos para alguém apaixonado e agora via que isso era verdade. Não havia como negar o que sentia por ele, o quanto gostaria de sair correndo dali ao encontro dele, mas isso seria pisar em cima do seu orgulho. Ele havia se desculpado, estava sendo gentil e atencioso com aquelas flores, mas isso não apagava a desconfiança que tivera de si. Isso a ferira demais.

A amazona sentou-se desanimada sobre a cama, os olhos fixos no buquê de flores.

-Crisântemos? São minhas flores preferidas...

* * *

A Toca do Baco era um lugar agradável. Mais, era um lugar realmente propício para aqueles que desejavam o melhor. Há um certo tempo atrás, por mais incrível que pareça, Miro havia lhe indicado o local, mas na época Saga sequer lhe dera a atenção. Miro estava saindo com uma garota nova e, segundo ele, difícil. A artimanha do escorpião para fisgar mais aquela pobre coitada era impressioná-la. Miro lhe dissera que um bom jantar, num bom lugar, com um bom vinho e uma boa cantada seriam o _incentivo_ que precisava para conquistar qualquer mulher, até a mais difícil delas. Resumindo, a bajule e encha de presentes para conseguir transar com ela. Saga achara aquilo ridiculamente machista.

Miro só queria sexo, mas daquela vez não queria sexo bom e fácil. Queria sexo bom e difícil. Meses depois bem sabia que Miro saia com outra mulher, se bem que, segundo as más línguas quem havia levado um fora havia sido o próprio Miro e não o contrário. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que o Santuário presenciara o _Casanova_ da oitava casa de fossa. Havia sido divertido, obviamente que não para Miro.

_-Idiota!_ Você é mesmo um idiota, Saga! –Saga levou ambas as mãos ao rosto. –E você que tanto critica aquele artrópode está seguindo os passos dele? Seguindo o seu manual de instruções para conquista?

Não era bem isso, Saga bem sabia disso. Não queria simplesmente sexo, fácil ou difícil. Queria aquela mulher. Queria Marin. No fim a indicação de Miro valera a pena por um simples motivo, o lugar era realmente maravilhoso. A Toca era um lugar excelente para um pedido de desculpas e também algo à altura de Marin. Ela merecia o melhor, e o _pub_ do Deus do Vinho era realmente o melhor de toda a Grécia.

Sim, Dionísio em pessoa era o dono da Toca. Quando fora até lá verificar se Miro dizia a verdade ou se aquele inseto havia levado um fora merecido por ter levado a _ex-vítima_ para um pulgueiro de quinta ao invés de algo realmente impressionável, Dionísio em pessoa o atendera. Aquele homem distinto com seus cabelos cor de fogo, bem vestido e rodeado de belas ninfas havia até mesmo lhe ajudado a arquitetar o seu plano de redenção para reconquistar Marin. E por falar em ninfas, que Kanon não soubesse que aquela ninfeta morena era muito mais velha do que poderiam imaginar. Dionísio na certa não iria gostar de ter concorrentes caçando suas ninfas.

A Toca no geral, segundo Dionísio, era um lugar movimentado, tinha até mesmo uma pista de dança, mas Saga queria sossego, privacidade. O seu trato com Dionísio fora alugar o espaço todo para aquela noite.

"_Ela realmente deve ser importante para você, meu caro."_

Dissera-lhe o Deus, e estava certo. Ela era. Muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Saga ajeitou a gravata e o paletó. O salão tinha luzes baixas que refletiam formas bruxuleantes sobre o piso lustroso. Havia investido, havia posto suas últimas cartas ali, só esperava que ela pelo menos o ouvisse dessa vez. Se ainda sim ela não o perdoasse, iria deixá-la em paz, por mais que isso lhe ferisse.

Saga se aproximou da mesa do lado de fora da Toca, a que ficava no terraço. A noite era clara e fresca. O geminiano se debruçou sob o alpendre e suspirou fitando a noite. Agora dependia somente dela.

* * *

Marin escovava os cabelos quando repentinamente parou em frente ao espelho do guarda-roupa. Havia acabado de sair do banho e se preparava para dormir, mas o reflexo do vaso de flores do outro lado do quarto no espelho a fez ponderar. Decidira que não iria se encontrar com ele, mas... _Então por que raios ainda guardava aquelas flores?_ Todas elas?

A amazona deixou-se cair sentada sobre a cama. Seu rosto no espelho não conseguia esconder seus reais sentimentos. Queria ir até ele, mais do que tudo. Não sabia ao certo onde era a tal da Toca, mas havia um endereço atrás do bilhete. Isso não seria um empecilho, mas... E o seu orgulho? Passaria por cima dele?

Não era fácil simplesmente pisotear o seu orgulho ferido, mas pior ainda seria continuar naquela agonia. Precisava dele. Sentia mais falta dele do que pensaria que fosse sentir. Perdão certamente não era algo fácil de conceder ou então de se receber, mas Marin bem sabia que devia repensar sua conduta. Ele estava errado sim, mas se recordar que tantas vezes mais ele fora julgado e condenado sem direito a defesa...

Não queria ser considerada mais uma de seus algozes!Era algo diferente, sabia isso, mas da mesma forma que muitos fizeram no passado também o estava julgando e condenando. Não queria condenação. Queria absolvição, tanto quanto ele o queria.

Decidida, a amazona se levantou e rumou até o guarda-roupa fechado.

Ainda daria tempo se corresse. Corresse contra o tempo, corresse contra o orgulho.

* * *

Um homem que pecou demais, ainda que se arrependesse de seus pecados, certamente não poderia ter um final feliz, não é? Saga havia chegado a essa conclusão quando a noite avançou e ainda se via só naquele salão. Dizem que as pessoas aprendem com seus erros e que seus tropeços são remediados aprendendo a andar com firmeza num futuro não muito distante, mas para Saga, talvez nem todos tivessem a mesma sorte ou então sabedoria para isso. Sua vida toda fora um engano atrás de outro, um tombo atrás de outro, e ao invés de aprender com seus tropeços era como se retrocedesse e voltasse a engatinhar.

A forma como tudo aconteceu com Marin havia sido um de seus piores tropeços. Uma mulher como ela não podia ter sido tratada daquele jeito. Jamais. Ela estava certa em nunca mais querer vê-lo em sua frente.

_**-Saga?**_

O geminiano se voltou surpreso para trás. Entre as luzes bruxuleantes do salão havia a flor da noite, resplandecendo beleza e luz. Ela era luz de que tanto precisava para sair do escuro.

-Marin?

A ruiva segurava uma pequena bolsa de mão na frente do corpo e vestia um vestido branco discreto até a altura dos joelhos. Ela estava linda, seus olhos azuis como o céu claro de verão. Saga se permitiu um meio sorriso, o que lhe foi retribuído pela amazona. O geminiano se aproximou dando a volta pela mesa na varanda. Marin apenas o fitou em silencio.

Quando enfim ele se pôs a sua frente, o terno escuro e bem cortado o deixava ainda mais irresistível, mais do que Marin supunha que ele o fosse. Suas mãos se apertaram nervosamente contra as alças da bolsa.

-Obrigado por ter vindo; disse-lhe Saga.

-Eu, bem; começou a amazona olhando para os lados. –Eu estou me sentindo estranha, deslocada nesse lugar. Estava certa quando pensei que certamente não possuía nem ao menos uma roupa adequada para freqüentar um lugar como esse e...

-Você está linda, como sempre; Saga a cortou e a amazona sorriu voltando a lhe fitar nos olhos.

-Obrigada, mas eu sei que devo estar parecendo a _gata borralheira_ na festa do príncipe após a meia noite.

-Não há nenhum príncipe aqui Marin, só um homem desesperado por perdão... Pelo seu perdão.

Os olhos azuis e tristes do cavaleiro a hipnotizaram por alguns instantes até a amazona conseguir libertar-se deles. Eles tinham esse estranho poder sobre si.

-Bem, então essa é uma reunião para plebeus fantasiados como se fossem a elite na corte real; sorriu a amazona se aproximando da mesa. Saga a seguiu de perto e lhe puxou a cadeira antes que a mesma se sentasse. –Obrigada.

-Talvez o rato queira se tornar príncipe; disse-lhe Saga depois de dar a volta e se sentar do outro lado.

Seus olhos mais uma vez a fitavam com intensidade, uma melancólica intensidade, a mesma que tanto inquietara Marin por tanto tempo. Era como se ele sempre fosse assim, que em seu âmago ele sempre fosse assim. Aquilo a incomodava, agora muito mais, porque sabia que era parte daquela aura triste. Era mais uma ferida para ele, e ele para ela. Os deuses de fato parecem gostar de brincar com as frágeis vidas humanas não? Entrelaçar o destino das pessoas ao seu bel prazer e depois simplesmente cortar os fios? Será que isso era divertido para suas mentes imortais?

_Céus!_ Como queria a ajuda deles, sua mão divina lhes dando um empurrãozinho para resolverem aquilo tudo, pelo menos dessa vez. Seria tão mais fácil, mas bem sabia que era parte do humano ser forte para solucionar seus problemas fossem quais fossem, independente da intervenção divina dos deuses.

-Saga.

-Marin; o cavaleiro buscou a mão da amazona sobre a mesa. Cobriu-a com a sua e se alegrou quando ela não o repeliu. –Eu sei que repetir que estou arrependido ou ter arrumado tudo isso aqui não vai apagar o que eu te fiz, mas eu queria que você soubesse que é verdade. Que eu estou sim arrependido, muito mais do que possa imaginar, e também que...

-E também que? –indagou a amazona instigando-o a continuar.

-Que...

_**-O menu, senhor**_; a ninfa morena apareceu com a cartela de pratos servidos na Toca e lhes entregou. Saga gostaria de saber de onde raios ela havia vindo. Dos confins da terra? Aberto um buraco e saído do chão?Aquela definitivamente não era a melhor hora. _–Quando escolherem é só pedir;_ completou a ninfa e então se retirou.

Marin pegou o seu menu e o folheou, sorriu contra a caderneta ao ver a expressão sisuda do cavaleiro fitando a garçonete. Poderia jurar que ele estava resmungando algum impropério consigo mesmo.

-Um tanto jovem essa garota para trabalhar aqui não acha? –indagou a amazona e o cavaleiro finalmente voltou a lhe fitar.

-Ao contrário; disse-lhe Saga ainda de cara amarrada. –Provavelmente ela é mais velha que eu e você juntos, ou melhor, mais velha que o próprio mestre Dohko e suas centenas de anos.

-Como disse? –Marin indagou surpresa.

-Ela é uma ninfa; completou Saga.

-Ninfa? –indagou Marin balançando a cabeça. –Miro me disse que a Toca era propriedade de Dionísio, mas eu achei que fosse brincadeira.

-Não. É verdade, dessa vez aquele inseto disse a verdade; Saga tentou controlar o seu tom de voz, afinal a idéia de que Miro fazia brincadeirinhas idiotas com Marin não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Sabia muito bem o _teor_ das brincadeirinhas de Miro.

Marin sorriu.

-E então, o que me sugere pedir? Não tenho o costume de freqüentar lugares como esses.

-Bem, eu acho que...

* * *

_-__Thalia!_

-Sim, meu senhor; a ninfa morena se curvou ao Deus do vinho. A divindade andava atarantada de um lado para o outro atrás do balcão. Dionísio estava nervoso, Thalia bem sabia.

_-Raios!_ Aquele idiota já ia botar os pés pelas mãos, não ia? Mortais... Parece que vivem com pressa? _Baka! _Não se pede desculpas desse jeito a uma mulher. Elas precisam ser adoradas e enlevadas antes de nos desculparmos pelas besteiras que fizemos. É preciso preparar o terreno antes. Será que os cavaleiros de Athena são realmente um bando de estúpidos quando o assunto é mulher? Enfrentar meus irmãos e pai parece ser tarefa melhor para eles, infinitamente mais fácil. Bem me lembro daquele grego de escorpião em sua última passada pela Toca. Espero ter lhe ajudado a ser menos idiota com meus conselhos. Mulheres são flores delicadas e frágeis, mas quando estão com raiva ou magoadas são mais perigosas e temíveis que um leão faminto.

-Tem razão, meu senhor; concordou a ninfa escondendo um risinho entre as mãos.

-Vamos, Thalia! Fique de olho e não permita que aquele idiota apaixonado peque de novo. Essa noite tem de ser perfeita. E agora entendo o porquê ele tanto quer o perdão daquela mulher. Ela passaria muito bem por alguma de vocês, tamanha beleza.

-Sim, meu senhor; disse-lhe Thalia antes de sair.

Os olhos do Deus se fixaram na amazona e no cavaleiro, eles conversavam. Isso era bom. Dionísio voltou-se para o céu de braços abertos, numa espécie de prece.

_-Que os deuses os ajudem... _

* * *

A jantar havia decorrido da melhor forma possível, muito melhor do que Saga esperava que pudesse ser. A comida era boa, o vinho também e haviam conversado bastante ainda que fosse sobre coisas banais e não o que de fato precisavam conversar. Era difícil de acreditar, mas havia até conseguido arrancar alguns sorrisos dela. Somente isso bastaria para lhe fazer feliz, mas tinham de por os pingos nos "is" ainda que aquela fosse a parte menos agradável daquela noite.

-Marin; chamou-lhe Saga, a ruiva bebericava o seu último gole de vinho. Ela depositou a taça sobre a mesa e o geminiano continuou. –Essa noite foi mais agradável do que eu esperava que fosse, mas você sabe o porquê pedi que viesse até aqui.

-Sim, sei; disse-lhe Marin e simplesmente o aguardou continuar.

-Eu gosto de você Marin, muito mais do que gostei de qualquer mulher em toda a minha vida e por isso mesmo isso me dói tanto. Dói demais pensar que magoei você, feri você, quando você é tão importante pra mim.

-Saga; começou Marin, mas Saga a calou com um aceno de mão.

-Por favor, me deixe terminar dessa vez; pediu Saga e ela assentiu. –Não é de hoje que eu a observo, eu sempre te observei, de longe, como alguém intocável. Quando você começou a me ajudar com a papelada do Santuário e começamos a nos conhecer melhor, eu só confirmei o que eu já sabia, que você era uma mulher admirável, mas que eu podia sim tocar se quisesse. Você era real; nesse instante o geminiano fez uma pausa fitando as próprias mãos. –Eu fiz muita besteira nessa vida Marin, e como mestre do Santuário, minha atual posição, eu não podia fazer outra, entende?

-Quer dizer que eu era uma bobagem pra você? É isso?

-Não, quer dizer que eu não queria te incluir nessa minha vida cheia de bobagens e pecados sem perdão; continuou Saga diante do olhar sério e rijo da amazona. –Você é tão diferente de mim... Eu não podia pensar em você como eu estava pensando. Como eu penso. Uma mulher como você merece um bom homem, alguém digno e que não tenha um passado como o meu para se envergonhar. O Aiolia é um bom homem, é honrado como poucos, e por isso mesmo, o idealizei como o homem perfeito pra você. Ele te merecia, eu não. Mas sabe, pensar e idealizar não é o mesmo que vivenciar as coisas.

Marin piscou confusa ao ver um meio sorriso triste curvar os lábios do cavaleiro.

-Eu não me achava digno para ter você, mas ainda que eu achasse que o Aiolia o era, pensar nisso como uma real possibilidade me corroeu por dentro. Isso me cegou, o ciúmes e a inveja me cegaram Marin, e eu tive medo.

-Medo?

-Sim, medo. Medo de perder você e medo de sucumbir àquele outro eu do passado, aquele que eu jurava ter enterrado ao renascer nessa nova vida...

-Saga? –Marin aproximou-se, arrastou ruidosamente a cadeira para perto do cavaleiro e não se importou com isso. Ele jazia cabisbaixo fitando o chão. –Aquele homem... Aquele homem já não existe mais, você sabe disso. Eu sei disso; completou a ruiva, mas o geminiano não a fitou.

Marin lhe tocou as mãos, elas jaziam frias e rijas.

-Saga? –a amazona o chamou mais uma vez e ele enfim a fitou.

-Eu queria que as pessoas esquecessem aquele homem. Sei que isso não é possível, mas queria que pelo menos elas tentassem conhecer quem eu sou agora, entende? Se me derem essa chance, talvez entendam quem foi aquele homem e os erros que ele cometeu. Os erros que ele ainda comente... _Eu não sou perfeito Marin!_ Eu sangro, eu choro, eu peco, ainda que não quisesse nada disso. Eu queria... Eu queria apenas poder te amar, te amar sem me sentir culpado por isso, mas talvez eu sempre me sinta assim porque eu te feri e provavelmente voltarei a te ferir mais vezes se você estiver do meu lado.

-Saga...

A ruiva murmurou num tom baixo de voz, a verdade era que não sabia o que lhe dizer. Pela primeira vez sentia que ele se abria consigo. A raiva? A mágoa? Aos poucos Marin sentia cada um desses sentimentos se distanciarem de seu coração.

-Eu a quero do meu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo preferia tê-la longe porque eu não vou conseguir me perdoar se eu te ferir mais uma vez; completou Saga.

A amazona sentiu seu coração apertado e duas lágrimas solitárias rolaram por sua face. Marin simplesmente não as conseguiu impedir. Saga voltou a sorrir com tristeza.

-Viu só? Era exatamente isso que eu estava dizendo, exatamente isso que eu queria evitar e...

-Saga; foi a vez da amazona o interromper. –Sabe o que realmente me magoa? – o geminiano fez que não com a cabeça e a ruiva continuou. –Saber que você está sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Nós não precisamos passar por isso.

-Marin...

-Eu quero te conhecer, Saga. Quero conhecer você como você diz não ser conhecido pelas pessoas. Eu sei quem você foi, sei quem você é, mas talvez haja facetas suas que eu de fato desconheça. Há muitas minhas que você também desconhece. Acredite, eu sou tão falha quanto qualquer pessoa, nunca fui alguém intocável ou melhor que ninguém. Eu também erro Saga, também já errei nessa vida. Todos nós erramos, até mesmo os deuses erram. Acho que já te disse isso uma vez, mas repito, você não é um deus, tão pouco um demônio. Você é um homem e é esse homem que eu quero ter a oportunidade de conhecer, isso se você permitir.

-Marin, isso é tudo o que mais quero, mas; Saga estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. –Será que...

-Sem "serás" Saga. Sem talvez. Vamos apenas viver um dia de cada vez, ok? –Marin interveio. –Vamos conhecer um ao outro antes de qualquer coisa, porque só então seremos capazes de saber se aquilo que tivemos valeu à pena, se vale à pena cultivar esse sentimento.

-Ok, um passo de cada vez, mas... Marin?

-Sim, Saga; a ruiva ainda achava o tom do cavaleiro melancólico demais.

-Isso quer dizer que me perdoa? –indagou-lhe Saga.

Marin sorriu e Saga sentiu-se confuso. Seu gesto a seguir porem o confundiu muito mais. A amazona se aproximou e o abraçou apertado.

-Você não precisa de perdão Saga; a ruiva murmurou em seu ouvido e então se afastou.

-Obrigado, Marin.

Saga sentia o seu coração mais leve. Aquele doce sorriso nos lábios da amazona eram um verdadeiro bálsamo para si. Suspirou aliviado e então se aproximou, se aproximou em direção aos lábios da amazona, mas repensou o ato e mudou sua trajetória. Beijou-lhe o topo de sua cabeça. Não podia errar mais uma vez, não dessa vez. Um passo de cada vez, ela lhe dissera.

-Obrigado, de verdade; completou o geminiano.

Marin sorriu.

"_Bobo! Quero te conhecer melhor, mas as partes boas que já conheço... Eu quero continuar desfrutando delas enquanto conheço as que ainda me são ocultas..."_

A amazona voltou a se aproximar e então colou os lábios sobre os do cavaleiro. Saga piscou confuso, mas tão logo se deixou levar por aquela adorável e inesperada surpresa. Não muito longe dali Dionísio batia palmas extasiado e louvava aos céus.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a:**Mil perdões pela demora e _que demora,_ eu sei, mas falta de inspiração, as reviravoltas que a vida da gente dá, enfim, não são desculpas, mas são a verdadeira causa da demora na postagem. No mais, espero que tenham curtido mais esse capítulo. Ah, e, obviamente, espero um _"alô"_ de vocês, caso ainda me considerem _digna_ de um alô. A fanfic está em reta final, mais um, no máximo dois capítulos. Se puderem, cliquem naquele botãozinho ali embaixo, sim? Esse pequeno gesto, garanto, leva as ficwriters às alturas! ^^

Bjus e até a próxima!

Juro, dessa vez vocês vão me ver logo, antes do esperado... rsrsrs

Ja ne! *-*


	11. Epílogo

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**N/a:** A "_Toca do Baco"_ e "_Dionísio"_, como disse anteriormente, pertencem à querida **Dama9. **E como o prometido, estou lhe devolvendo o Dio e a Toca miga! ^^

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Blue Sky**

**Epílogo**

_Bom, acho que vocês já me conhecem, não? Lindo, ruivo, alto, cheiroso e tudo de bom? Sim, eu sou o cara legal que ajudou o casal mais complicado que eu já vi se formar nesse Santuário de Athena, mas... Athena? Athena também é uma deusa complicada nessa era. Às vezes me pergunto se Saori Kido pensa que é Ártemis... A doce e eterna virgem caçadora, Ártemis! Essa nova reencarnação de minha querida irmãzinha na terra é tão complicada quanto seus cavaleiros e amazonas, afinal, parece que todo mundo aqui decidiu se juntar a causa de Ártemis e se manterem puros e castos pelo resto de suas vidas. Quanta perda de tempo... Bom, obviamente que fora algumas exceções como o tal Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Ouvi dizer que Afrodite, outra de minhas queridas irmãs, está até mesmo interessada em um novo amante mortal depois que descobriu as peripécias de Miro de Escorpião. Mas... Céus! Querem pirar? Pra que tanto puritanismo? O amor, o sexo, é tão bom... Eu bem sei como são as "crises de abstinência" de Ártemis... _

_Enfim, sou eu, Dionísio, Deus do Vinho, Baco para os romanos, não importa, o importante é que eu consegui bancar o Cupido dessa vez. E com maestria, posso lhes afirmar!_

_Eu sempre disse que tudo ficava melhor com vinho, pois bem, eu sempre estou certo, a prova disso é que esse casal enfim se acertou. Hermes, o nosso querido mensageiro dos deuses e o mais fofoqueiro das divindades também – que meu irmãozinho lindo não me ouça - me contou boas novas. Depois daquela reunião íntima na Toca, as coisas parecem ter mudado bastante e pra melhor. Segundo Hermes me disse o próprio Cupido - Eros que me desculpe, mas acho sua referência romana uma... graça - está enciumado de mim. Eu consegui realmente fazer um bom trabalho e sem ajuda de flechas encantadas! Dizem até que isso pode dar em casamento, mas... Ôh gente antiquada, não? Hoje em dia não é preciso mais tanta formalidade para simplesmente se ter a liberdade para amar. Papai sempre diz que essa era é a melhor de todas, pois já não precisa de artifícios como se transformar em cisne para conquistar belas virgens. Acho que Papai está mesmo ficando senil... Leda não era virgem, era esposa do rei de Esparta, Tíndaro, mas enfim, único problema segundo ele é que as virgens estão cada vez mais raras de se encontrar, o que para mim não é problema. Virgens costumam ser chatas como Ártemis e as coisas que lembram minha irmã e seus ataques de nervos, eu prefiro evitar. No mais, o que posso lhes dizer é que estou feliz que tudo tenha dado certo no final, por Saga que tanto foi atormentado por outro de meus irmãos no passado – Ares é tão chato quanto Ártemis quando começa com os seus discursos sobre guerras e dominar o mundo – e também por Marin. Aquela mulher é forte como uma rocha e já sofreu demais ocultando sua beleza embaixo do metal. Amazonas? As amazonas de Athena são outro engano... Céus! Somente as caçadoras de Ártemis têm de ser eternas virgens! Acho que minha irmã Athena devia fazer terapia, talvez ela esteja criando múltiplas personalidades como seu cavaleiro de gêmeos... _

_Não preciso dizer que todos nós sabemos como isso acabou mal da última vez, não é? Ares, quase, conseguiu dominar o... A Grécia! É meu irmão costuma sonhar alto. Uma cidade hoje, um país amanhã e então o mundo, ele sempre diz isso, mas faz milênios desde que ele criou esse bordão e, posso lhes afirmar, até hoje ele borra as calças diante de Papai. _

_Não creio que será esse mesmo homem a dominar o mundo._

_Enfim, voltando ao assunto em questão, fico realmente feliz pelos dois e por tudo. Só tem uma coisa que me desagradou no fim dessa história. Minhas ninfas estão sendo caçadas! Raios! Eu ajudo um amigo e de quebra ganho um inimigo com a sua cara? Aquele Kanon, ah... Ele não perde por esperar! Mais parece um sátiro pervertido atrás das minhas ninfas... E por falar nisso... É impressão minha ou ouço os gritinhos de Thalia na adega? Perdoem-me, meus caros, mas vou ter de me retirar e tomar as devidas providências antes que minha adega e meus preciosos vinhos sejam saqueados e, o mais importante, que minha jovem ninfa seja violada por aquele sátiro em tamanho família..._

* * *

Eu nunca pensei que houvesse algo tão perfeito nesse mundo, mas havia e eu só o fui descobrir muito tarde. Não tarde demais, quando não se tem mais tempo para aproveitar sua feliz descoberta, mas tarde o suficiente para que você perceba que perdeu anos de sua vida sem saber que isso existia. _Amor,_ esse sem dúvida era o melhor sentimento do universo. Aprender a amar, permitir-se amar, sem pudores, sem regras, isso é a melhor coisa que alguém pode aprender na vida. Quando aprendemos com Athena que o amor superava tudo e lutamos em nome dele, eu sequer sabia o que de fato ele era, mas me sinto feliz por ter lutado por ele. Ele realmente merecia ser protegido. O amor tem diferentes formas e cada uma delas é maravilhosa, mas essa, a que eu aprendi há pouco tempo, me fez mais completa do que eu jamais imaginei que pudesse me sentir. Faltava uma parte de mim, uma parte que eu não sabia que havia perdido, e quando ela me foi devolvida, o que antes não me fazia sentido passou a fazer.

Saga era a minha parte perdida, e eu a dele. Hoje eu podia afirmar isso com toda a certeza, assim como sei que meu nome é Marin. Amar nem sempre é fácil, com nós dois não foi diferente, ainda mais sendo quem somos, mas posso lhes garantir que valeu a pena cada lágrima derrubada nesse árduo percurso. Essas lágrimas secaram e hoje quando eu choro é de prazer, de felicidade. E prazer? Acreditem não há prazer maior nesse mundo do que fazer amor com aquele que se ama. A gente havia prometido dar um passo de cada vez, e o demos, demos até percebermos que essa caminhada podia ser mais prazerosa...

Hoje, quando eu acordo e sinto-me aquecida por ele, eu vejo o quanto eu perdi nas noites frias e solitárias em minha vida. Eu adoro os seus braços me abraçando, sua pele na minha e os beijos que ele dispersa pelo meu corpo. _Tudo é tão maravilhoso!_ A vida é maravilhosa, mas eu não sabia até o conhecer, até permitir que ele fizesse parte de minha vida.

Eu o amo, mais do que tudo nessa vida, e agora eu sei que o céu é azul mesmo quando está chovendo. Como? Basta olhar nos olhos dele...

* * *

Uma vez eu pensei que felicidade significasse poder. Domínio. Força. Um império. Hoje eu sei que o poder não vem necessariamente da força e que fraquejar pode ser sinal de coragem, coragem para admitir estar errado e se redimir. Ninguém, nem mesmo uma rocha é forte o suficiente para nunca sofrer rachaduras. Rachaduras quando se pensa vestir uma armadura impenetrável são dolorosas, mas as cicatrizes nos tornam pessoas melhores. Domínio? Estar num posto como esse, ser o ápice de um império, ao invés de realizar e completar alguém, muitas vezes acaba por corromper-lhe a alma. Sempre se busca mais e mais e nunca se está satisfeito. Quando se percebe é uma carcaça vazia e nada mais. Talvez eu tenha demorado tempo demais, mas eu enfim descobri aquilo que realmente importa na vida: _Amor._

Juro, já cheguei a julgar piegas aqueles que o declaravam abertamente, mas hoje eu sei que essas pessoas eram felizes como eu nunca fui até perceber que o ser piegas era eu. Eu era o ser digno de pena, o pobre coitado preso num mundo de fantasias irrealizáveis e condenáveis. Eu errei demais, mais do que seria permitido alguém errar, mas sinto-me feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de me redimir. Graças à benevolência de Athena, hoje eu posso ver o que antes não via com meus olhos vendados. Posso sentir o sabor e as cores de tudo aquilo chamado de belo. A água do mar é salgada, o céu é azul, azul como os olhos dela...

Marin foi a minha salvação, foi àquela capaz de resgatar minha alma ferida dos escombros. Eu estava lá, soterrado, e ela me deu a mão. O seu amor me fez pensar que tudo o que antes sonhei era algo tolo e minúsculo perto do que eu tinha com ela agora. Eu me lembro de cada detalhe, de cada passo que demos juntos. Lembro da primeira vez que meus olhos buscaram os dela, da primeira vez que a beijei e da primeira vez em que finalmente a toquei. Quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, eu percebi que ainda que não fosse virgem há um bom tempo, eu jamais havia feito amor com uma mulher. Fazer amor era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo! Fazer amor com ela havia me feito finalmente encontrar o céu, tocar em sua abóbada celeste e então retornar a terra.

Eu demorei, precisei morrer e então retornar a vida por mais de uma vez para só então perceber o que realmente era aquilo pelo que lutamos toda uma vida. Eu a amava e por isso queria viver e lutar pela vida, pelo amor, como Athena nos disse. Pelo nosso amor.

_-Saga...? Isso faz cócegas... _

A amazona riu e se contorceu sob o toque dos lábios do cavaleiro. Ele a cobria de pequenos beijos no pescoço.

Hoje eu posso sorrir por que o céu sempre será azul quando eu estiver do lado dela...

_**FIM.**_

* * *

**N/a: **_Ok!_ Terminei! Mais uma tarefa cumprida! No mais, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido tanto quanto eu me diverti juntando mais esse casal inusitado! Quem me conhece bem sabe o quanto eu gosto dos casais "não convencionais"... rsrs

E, Jéssy, querida, espero que tenha gostado desse presente MEGA atrasado de aniversário... rsrs

Bjus e até a próxima pessoal! ^^


End file.
